


荷尔蒙战争

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [7]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 设定：差生Thor X 好生LokiTag：校园，PWP，双性基，反差不正经Summary：一个假装强迫与假装被强迫的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：舔穴，跳蛋，抱着艹

闷热的夏天，潮湿的空气，叽喳的话语，躁动的荷尔蒙，树上的蝉不知疲倦地叫着，预示着这个季节尚未结束。

黑发少年避开人群，跌跌撞撞走进橄榄球队更衣室，他低头拽着衣衫的下摆，靠墙慢慢走向熟悉的位置，在拐角处听见他人谈话的声音，他的动作慢了下来，走廊上吹来一阵风，他抬头，正好对上来人的眼睛。

“……咦，那个Laufeyson？他来球队做什么？”

“哇，Thor，你魅力可真大，全校第一的优等生下次会来看我们的比赛吗？”

刺耳的调笑声让Loki皱起眉头，他不温不火，淡淡地掠过他们，仿佛没有看到站在他们之中的金发少年——除了是橄榄球队的训练馆，这里也是各年级体育课的上课场所，所以Loki会出现在这并不奇怪。

Thor对他的伙伴们勾唇一笑挑眉道：“我也不知道……噢，我落了东西在更衣室，我回去拿——不用等我，你们先走。”他像风一样迅速消失，朝着刚才Loki离开的方向，但没人联想到这点，几个男生勾肩搭背离开了体育馆。

 

Thor推开自己专属的更衣室门时，Loki已经无力地靠在长凳上，酡红着脸颊，翠绿的眼睛瞪着始作俑者，Thor不禁露出个恶劣的微笑，走到Loki身前，摸摸他的脸问：“忍不到放学？好学生也会翘课吗？”

金色的发丝上还挂着沐浴后的水珠，他穿着制服，吊儿郎当地解开最上面两颗扣子，露出蜜色的肌肉。Loki望向那双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛，他的主人正坏笑着，半长的头发垂在脑后扎成一簇，毫不掩饰目光中的火热，Loki咬着嘴唇，别扭地低下头去。

Thor对他这样的反应见怪不怪，每次都像是被强迫一样，他只能把这个当作是乐趣。Thor蹲下身凑到Loki面前，Loki刚上过体育课，穿的是运动裤，更方便他脱Loki裤子，Thor微笑道：“今天跑步了吗？”

Loki依旧不说话，倔强地望着墙角，Thor倒不是很介意他的沉默，三两下把Loki的裤子脱掉，灰色的棉质内裤湿了一片，Thor搭在Loki圆润的膝盖上故意问：“怎么会这么湿？”

“够了。”Loki低骂一声，恶狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，“你要做就快点。”

“我说的是等到放学回家，现在你还有一节自习课吧？”他们不同班，课程安排也不尽相同，Thor摩挲着膝盖上的皮肤，抬起Loki的腿轻轻吻了一口，他感觉到Loki在发抖，灰色布料上的水痕更深了。

没关系，他有很多办法让Loki开口。Thor把Loki的内裤扯下来，完全挺立的阴茎贴着肚皮兴奋地滴出粘液，原本会阴的位置是一道裂口，但Thor对此习以为常，嫩红的阴道口处含着一个黑色的震动物，正在嗡嗡作响，Thor让Loki把脚搭在自己肩上，圈住他的龟头，用了点力问道：“泄了几次？”

“唔……唔，三……三次……”Loki靠着墙面，里面的震动是一阵一阵的，时强时弱，他根本抓不到规律，在Thor问话的时候它又疯狂地震动起来，Loki忍了一下午，见四下无人，禁不住叫出声，沙哑的嗓子透出撩人的意味，他湿漉漉的绿眼瞧着Thor的下身，Thor也硬了，那里鼓鼓囊囊，Loki小心地松了口气，还好不是他一个人露出这样的丑态。

“想要我舔你吗？”Thor直白地问，他漫不经心地在Loki身上打转，手指摩挲着Loki的大腿内侧。

“要……”Loki不得不诚实回答，他太想要Thor的舌头舔他了，就如以往每次一样，把他舔到高潮，舔到崩溃，只会趴在Thor身上呜呜咽咽地哭，根本不像他自己。

“那你要说什么？”Thor挑眉，耐心地问，Loki显然很讨厌这个称呼，抿着唇，倔强地看他，Thor的手拉住黑色跳蛋边缘的圆环，往外拉了一些又推进去，他的手指很快沾上了Loki的粘液，不经意瞥过下面的后穴，Thor的拇指随意按压着。

“不要……你……混蛋……”Loki骂道，手指在Thor手臂上留下几道划痕，他生气极了，自从惹上Thor Odinson，几乎每天都被他缠着做这事，原本敏感的身体被他逗弄得更加敏感，只要Thor碰他，不论何种方式，Loki就会高潮，水喷得到处都是，穴里仿佛没有干着的时候，Loki气道，“你那是什么诡异的性癖，你对你弟弟有什么想法应该去找他，关我什么事？”

“我可没有亲生弟弟，就只有你这个弟弟。”Thor邪笑道，他也不知道为什么，每次听到Loki哑着嗓子，张着薄唇喊他哥哥就会性欲高涨，他的话不知道触到Loki哪根神经，优等生刚才还气势汹汹，现在又变得可怜极了，抬起臀部将穴口凑到他嘴边。

“哥哥，求……求你舔我。”Loki并不习惯说这种话，但他被Thor带坏了，少年每天都会跟他说荤话，Loki红着脸，看Thor心满意足地将那颗跳蛋从他身体里弄出来，带出一手汁液，随后他性感的唇凑到Loki腿心，粗糙的舌面卷过后穴和湿漉的阴道口，软物径直探了进去。

“啊，慢点……慢点，要死，你……”Loki夹着Thor的脖子，下体被舔得干干净净，随后越来越湿，Loki的裤子还挂在脚边，浪荡地双腿大张，“哥哥，啊——”他的衬衣纽扣被Thor粗鲁的动作扯掉一颗，金发少年一边嘬他的阴道口，一边伸手捏他的乳尖。

半年前还未经事的身体被这个好色鬼开发得烂熟，Thor力气很大，把乳尖压进乳晕里，而后向上拉扯，Loki又疼又爽，头皮发麻地抓住Thor的头发，下面被少年的唇舌含着，Thor充分显示了他这个年纪旺盛的精力，舔了一会儿松开Loki，他笑着，嘴唇上沾着亮晶晶的液体，Loki更是浑身颤栗。

“自己抱着？”Thor指的是腿，摸摸Loki的脸颊，他开始脱裤子，动作很慢，每一秒都让Loki感到身上的汗越来越多，他讨厌这种潮热，却不由自主地按照Thor的话去做，自己抱着大腿，露出整个下体，方便Thor将那根粗硬的东西捅进来。

“啊，唔……”他太小了，Thor全部进来的时候，甬道里火辣辣的疼，但疼之后更是爽，他已经习惯了Thor粗暴的操弄方式，Loki的胸膛不自觉地起伏，他喘息着，Thor的手捏着他两边的乳头，暴力地退出又进入，直直插到他酸软的地方，“好满，好满啊……”

Loki脸上露出Thor熟悉的失神和餍足，他白衬衣半解，两颗乳粒被Thor捏住，玩得又大又肿，红嫩的穴肉被带出后挤入，插了几次阴唇便保持外翻的模样，肉嘟嘟地被Thor玩弄。

“深点，哥哥，嗯唔，要死了。”Loki感受到灭顶的快感，从穴口到大脑一片都是酥麻的，Thor顶得很用力，他不断向后蹭着墙面，忽然Thor把阴茎拔了出来，Loki泪汪汪地看着他，酸软的穴口吐出粘液，Loki悄悄抬起臀部去蹭Thor粗紫的性器。

Thor握着阴茎底端，在汁液泛滥的阴部上拍了两下，Loki发出满足的呼噜声，穴口难耐地翕合，夹着深红色的龟头顶端，混合液在从青筋上滑落进穴肉中，Loki低头被这一幕刺激得打了个颤，Thor望着他，偏头笑了笑，龟头有规律地拍着肉穴，Loki呻吟一声，好几次都吞进一些了，Thor却残忍地撤出，Loki不得不掰开小穴，细缝被撑大，圆圆地吞进胀大的柱身，Loki的腿缠上Thor的腰。

“操我。”高傲的优等生矜持地抬起下颌，他眼里还带着泪花，原本是求人的话，偏偏有一股命令的意味，Thor捏捏他的耳垂肉，把Loki整个人抱起来——他力气太大了，Loki一时忘记动作，那根硬物闯进来抵到酸软的深处，Loki低叫一声，抱住Thor的肩膀，他在同龄人中已经偏高，但体重在Thor面前仿佛不值一提，少年直接把他抱进单人浴室，在狭小的空间里，Loki皱起眉头说，“快点。”他不太喜欢公共浴室，总是不如自己家的干净。

Thor托着饱满的臀肉笑道：“慢慢来你也很喜欢，不是吗？”他偏不让Loki如愿，黑发少年被他的话气得红了眼圈，Thor也不给他缓冲的机会，直接大开大合地开始操他，Loki的呻吟被Thor吞进肚里。

Thor粗暴地咬他，Loki呜呜咽咽说：“你……你别……明天要上课！”他费力在Thor的肩头掐了一把，花心被干得发麻，他像没知觉了似的，Loki避开Thor的亲吻，加上下午被跳蛋玩的时间，他今天高潮了好多次，已经有点脱力，Loki见Thor没有要射的意思，不由得收紧下身，闭上眼哼叫两声，Thor喜欢听他叫，不过他一般并不配合。

“弟弟，等会把你灌满，把跳蛋塞回去，回家再洗澡怎么样？”他们住在学校附近，走路大概十分钟，Thor坏心地撞上他的敏感带，大掌在Loki臀上留下一道道红痕。

“不……没力气了，嗯……”Loki仰头喘息，身上再度布满吻痕，淫乱而色情，Thor听他这样说，体贴地将Loki一只脚放到地上，拉起他一条腿，往蜜穴深处撞了撞，水声咕啾作响，Loki大腿打颤，哑着嗓子说，“要射了，啊嗯，好满……”

Thor掐着他的乳尖，拉Loki的手摸向两人的结合处，优等生的耳尖泛起红，Thor好笑地问：“你又不是第一次看，干嘛这么害羞？都是你的——嘶，小混蛋。”Thor骂道，Loki被他说得不好意思，在他的囊袋上轻轻一掐，Thor顿时射了出来，尽数喷在潮热的甬道内，Loki被这样一烫也丢了，眼前泛过一道道白，肉穴痉挛着，咬住Thor，他却无力地往下滑。

最终还是落入那双温暖的手掌中，Loki靠在Thor怀里细细喘息，每当这个时候，他都会产生一种错觉——Thor是真的喜欢他。


	2. Chapter 2

 

周四中午，Loki照例在食堂独自吃午饭，他看着盘子里的炸鱼薯条感到一丝厌恶，天越来越热了，即使开着冷气，也让人无法忽视这股油然而生的热意。学校没有提供更多选择，Loki扒拉了下菜里的青豆，本来中午Thor想约他一起去外面吃饭，Loki怕被同学瞧见没答应他，Thor似乎有点失望，早知道还不如跟他去吃饭。

Loki胃口不大，但正值长身体的年纪、最近作业又不少，他还是把午餐吃得干干净净，起身时小穴一阵酸软，Loki暗骂一声，表面上波澜不惊，把餐盘端到统一回收处，慢慢往外走。

热浪扑面，脸上滑下一滴汗珠，心里的躁意更甚。他今年要申大学，报了不少具有针对性的课程，都安排在下午，Thor不知道作何打算，Loki猜他要走体育生路线，仍旧将大把时光泡在社团活动上，Thor的班级离Loki他们班不远，每次吃完午饭回去都能路过，中间隔着另一个班。

快到了。Loki擦擦汗珠，放慢脚步，目光不经意地望进去，Thor不在课室里，约莫有五个女生围在他座位附近，Loki眯起眼睛，他认识站在中间的女生，Amora，和Thor一样不学无术，她在好姐妹的建议下往Thor的抽屉里塞了什么，Loki不禁在心里冷笑，迅速离开这个碍眼的地方。

 

 

Thor在下午四点结束橄榄球训练，他算好Loki的下课时间，打算冲个澡去接他一起回家——因为家离学校不近，Odin给他在附近租了一套公寓，Thor的邻居正好是Loki，所以在一起之后，Thor会等Loki一起回家。Loki成绩好，家境也好，Thor大胆揣测他可能会选全国最好的学校申请金融、法学这类专业，Thor自己倒是无所谓，Loki去哪里，他就申那个学校的体育生就好。

他兴致勃勃地规划着他们的未来，进入教学楼时Fandral和班上其他几个男同学突然蜂拥而上，把他拉到储物柜边，Thor以为他们是想报球场上的仇，赶忙举起手说：“嘿，我刚洗完澡，有事明天说好吗？”

“Thor，你不厚道啊，追求者这么多？”Fandral半玩笑半严肃地说。

旁边的男生起哄道：“真不知道Amora怎么会看上你！”

Thor认识Amora，但他对她没有太深印象，从Fandral他们乱七八糟的话语中Thor才意识到Amora喜欢他，这听起来有点不可思议。Thor连忙叫停：“你们别胡说！”

“没胡说——”Fandral笑嘻嘻地挤眉弄眼，“快回去看看你的抽屉。”

Thor无奈地揉揉太阳穴，看来他们已经提前看过了。这时，附近传来一个尖利的女声，男孩们不禁齐齐望过去，是Amora和她的姐妹们，金发女孩没注意到Thor在附近，尖叫道：“是谁弄坏了我的柜门！”

Thor稍加思索，心里有了揣测，顾不得男生们推搡他去安慰Amora，他急忙避开跑上三楼。

背后嘘声一片。

Thor一路跑到Loki最后一节课的教室，里面空荡荡，不知道下课了多久，Thor皱起眉头，又一阵风似的跑下楼，越过人群，骑上变速自行车往家的方向赶。

 

Laufey给Loki租的公寓不大，但他一个人起居绰绰有余，从学校回来后他又出了一身热汗，Loki给客厅开好空调就去洗澡了，他开着温水，冲走身上的热意，长舒了一口气后Loki裹着浴袍走出去，

在看到沙发上坐着的金发少年，Loki愣了一下，看到阳台上的门开着，Thor又从隔壁跳过来了，Loki佯装淡定：“今天训练结束得挺早。”

“不是说好放学一起走？”Thor看着Loki，挑眉道，“还是你心虚，先跑回家了？”

“我心虚什么？！”Loki冷哼一声，转身去拿了一瓶可乐，还没开启就被Thor放回原位，少年从身后搂住他，咬住他的耳廓，Loki推搡了下没推动，恼怒地说，“你作业都写完了？”

“你吃醋了？Amora——”

“我都不知道你在说什么。”Loki好笑地说，“你别这么自恋。”

Thor不急着跟Loki争辩，手顺着浴袍摸上Loki的胸膛，抚着他薄薄的肌肉，忽然拧了乳头一把，Loki发出闷哼，恼怒地用后手肘推他，Thor舔着他的耳垂道：“Amora的柜子被撞歪了，一般女生没有那么大的力气，说明是男生……而醋味这么大的男生，不是你吗？”

“呵，谁知道还有多少人喜欢你呢？”Loki嘲讽道，“别碰我，我还有作业没做完。”

“不做那点作业你也能考得很好。”Thor强词夺理，把Loki抱到沙发上，硬是脱了他的浴袍，Loki还没来得及穿内裤，他太热了，结果在Thor看来这成了明晃晃的勾引。

Loki慌了神，挣扎着要起身，“我说了不要——啊嗯——”Thor解了裤头，扶着怒涨的龟头拍打着他的穴口，Loki想要并拢腿，却被Thor压制着，微肿的花唇不自觉向外翻，被打得淌出水意，金发垂落，在Thor脸上投下阴影，Loki忽然忘了反抗——他一直觉得Thor有着和这个年纪不一样的气质，他不像男孩，倒像个男人，也许是因为他肌肉饱满、身材高挑，难怪那么多女孩会喜欢他，自己不也是他们之中的一个吗？

“想什么呢？别分神。”Thor抬起Loki的下巴，刚碰过他下身的拇指贴在Loki唇瓣上磨蹭，上头黏着的汁液蹭到Loki齿间，优等生不满地皱起眉头，Thor好笑地顶了顶他，Loki小声惊呼，花唇吸着阴茎，却因为Thor的后退翻出更多嫩肉，Loki瞥向自己的下身，充血的深红肉瓣向外打开，中间一道细缝汩汩吐着水液，阴茎竖得很高，Loki羞耻地移开目光，趁Thor不注意稍稍并拢腿。

“……唔，你做什么！”被挑起性欲Loki也不故作矜持，但Thor竟然拿起茶几上的红色绑带在他的阴茎上绕了几圈，Loki羞愤欲死，瞪着Thor。

Thor挑眉道：“什么时候承认自己的问题，什么时候让你射。”

竟然为了那个女人惩罚他！Loki怒不可遏，愤恨地把Thor推开，他伸手去够旁边的浴袍，却被Thor握住腰杆，阴茎从后面挤了进来，Loki呻吟一声，大腿发颤，黏糊糊的液体顺着大腿内侧滑落，Thor掐着臀肉，生硬地操到最深，Loki不由得分开腿才让这种异样感稍加减轻。

然后Thor开始大开大合地操Loki，一边吻他的背，一边捏他的乳粒，狠狠进入又退出，研磨敏感带上的嫩肉。

“啊，你，混蛋……”Loki觉得他的胃都被顶到了，少年有着用不完的力气，他们汗水交织，Loki既生气，又沉溺于荷尔蒙之中，他被牵引着，Thor动，他也动，他就像失去灵魂的小怪物，依附Thor生活，Loki被顶得不断向前，他趴在沙发上，阴茎贴着沙发磨蹭，Loki被Thor强硬地转过头去接吻，他不甘心地咬了对方的唇舌，有血腥味蔓延开来，Thor握着他脆弱的喉管摩挲，Loki低骂一声，“我没错。”

“嗯，又没说你有错。”Thor温柔地吮着Loki后颈上的皮肤，吮出一个个吻痕，“我只想知道是不是你做的——是你做的不是挺好的吗？你喜欢我，我也喜欢你。”

Loki的心脏骤然跳得飞快，有一瞬间他确实想告诉Thor真相，但他无法确定Thor说的是真心话还是谎言，万一Thor知道他是怎样的人……Loki小声地说：“不是我。”

Thor叹了口气撤出阴茎，把Loki调转过来，抱着他走进浴室，他来过Loki家很多次，对这里相当熟悉，把Loki放在洗手台上，对着镜子掰开他肉红色的小穴，阴茎还被红绳缠着额，，胀得十分可怜，Thor低声说：“坏孩子要被惩罚。”

“我才不是——”Loki下意识反驳，瞪着镜子里坏笑的少年，他们之中分明Thor才是坏学生！Loki恼羞成怒，向后退企图离开洗手台，他被困在Thor的手臂之间，Loki一看镜子便看见肉红色的穴口一张一合，Thor的性器再度挤了进来，这次他看得很清楚——粗硬的阴茎被嫩肉紧紧吮着，像他不知廉耻地缠着Thor不让对方离开似的，可事实并非如此，他是被强迫的，Loki屈辱地含着眼泪瞪向镜子里的男人，Thor非常高大，笼罩他身上，抱着他的大腿，以帮小孩把尿的姿势，Loki摇摇头道，“我没做……你凭什么……啊——”

“好嘛，又是这副我强迫了你的表情。”Thor倒也不生气，他停下动作，好笑地说，“那我不动了，你想怎么样就怎么样吧。”他说到做到，放下Loki，也不限制他的行动，除了相连的地方，他们隔得很远，Loki离开热源，被这突如其来的冷意冻了一把，他瑟缩着，穴口不自觉绞紧，Thor笑道：“这次可不是我胁迫你吧？”

“混蛋。”Loki只觉得下身空虚，Thor总是把他填得很满，撑得他的灵魂都满满当当，那家伙像一台打桩机，恨不得两人24小时连在一起实践他脑中的黄色废料，哪有几次会问他的意见？Loki迷迷糊糊地问，“是Amora让你变成这样的？”

“什么？”Thor疑惑地问。

他越发生气，Loki瞪着镜子里的人，不知道是在看自己还是在看Thor，他抬起腰，又狠狠坐下去，把Thor的东西吃到最深，混合液因为他大开大合的动作溅到镜子上，淫靡的白浊往下淌成水滴状，Loki一手支撑镜面，滑腻腻的甬道吃进阴茎、又退出，臀肉打在Thor胯间发出声响，和着下身的咕啾水声，Loki调整姿势，让Thor操到他的敏感带，他崩溃地捂住眼睛，爽得浑身打颤，口里胡乱地喊着什么，忽然臀上被Thor狠狠一掐，Loki哀叫一声，绑带不知什么时候被解开，精液射得喷满镜子，Loki打了个哭嗝，脸贴在镜面上晕出雾气，无力地垂下手来。

肩头微微颤抖，等回过神来，Loki才发现Thor射在了他体内，潮湿温暖的精液充斥着内里，Loki难堪地要他撤出，膝盖很酸，他偷偷睁眼望着镜子，浑身红痕，下身的细缝被撑大了，塞着一根软下去的阴茎，还在往外吐着汁液，而自己则是被喂饱后的满足，Loki羞耻极了，Thor忽然把阴茎拔出去，打开浴室的花洒，Loki呆了一会儿，冷淡地说：“是我做的。”

他又从荡妇变回了高高在上的贵公子，Thor感到有趣，隔着帘子应道：“我知道，下次别这样做了，欺负女孩不是我们应该做的。”

Loki尖酸地说：“你喜欢她所以这样想吧？”

Thor严肃地走过来把Loki抱进浴缸，拿起花洒冲了冲他下身的粘液，将手指伸进Loki的穴中抠挖：“我喜欢谁就操谁，你不知道吗？”他坏笑看着Loki，把少年看得脸颊通红，Loki别开脸，半晌冷冷地答应一声。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近比较忙，状况不太好……写的也不知道是啥玩意，凑合看看吧唉。

03

体育课一般被Thor用做橄榄球训练时间，不过难得Loki班级的体育老师有事请假，两个班合在一起上课，Thor准时赶到体育馆。

Loki穿着运动服站在人群中，看到他出现当即揉了揉眼睛以为自己看错了。Thor不禁勾起嘴角，他一定在想自己怎么会出现。

 

分组做仰卧起坐时Loki和Thor因为身高匹配在一组，Fandral幸灾乐祸地说：“要饱受学霸鄙视的目光了。”Thor故意叹了口气走到Loki身边，帮他按住脚，Loki躺在垫子上，两人错开目光，听到吹哨声Thor低下头压着Loki的腿，看着他起起落落，领口低垂，胸口的吻痕隐约可见，Loki似乎察觉到他的目光，他加快速度，像是不愿意被他盯着某个地方看，额上淌下汗珠，顺着锁骨往下滑，Thor趁起身冲他吹了口气。

一分钟还没到。Thor本来压着Loki脚背的手悄悄往上，摸着运动裤下的足踝轻轻捏弄，Loki速度慢了下来，他微微发颤，恼怒地别开脸。Thor来回摩挲，动作近乎下流——一分钟到了，哨声响起，Loki逃似的挣开Thor站起来，回到队伍中去。

手上的余温残留，Thor似笑非笑地跟上去。

之后这节课Loki都躲着Thor，他站在一边，和自己比较熟悉的同学说话，Thor见讨不到便宜便跟Fandral去打篮球，他体育好，场边围起零星女生，Thor打球专注，一时忘了注意Loki的情况。

“Loki，没事吧！”

“Laufeyson同学！”

过了一会儿忽然听见场边传来惊呼，Thor把球投进篮筐中，回头一看发觉黑发少年正坐在地上揉着脑袋，旁边躺着一颗篮球。

任课老师吓了一跳赶快围上来：“Loki，你感觉如何？”

Thor丢下篮球跑过去，他一向热心，当即把Loki背了起来，甩下一句：“Black先生，我送他去校医室。”

 

“Skruge先生，Laufeyson同学被篮球砸到了，请帮忙看看他的情况。”Thor推开校医室的门将Loki放在病床上，坐诊的校医围上来，Loki推开Thor，别过脸去，Thor便猜他应该没什么事，否则不会记得还要把他推开，但他识相地走到旁边。

Skruge问了Loki几句，拨开黑发检查被砸到的地方：“小问题，拿冰袋过来敷一下就好。”

Loki轻声道谢，接过冰袋按揉后脑，Skruge回头看到Thor还在：“我要离开一会儿，大概一小时，如果有什么突发情况用座机打电话给我。”

“好的。”Thor抢着答应，瞥向Loki道：“我会好好照顾他。”

Loki听得无来由一抖，直到医生带上门发出清脆的声响，Thor坐到床边低声问：“很疼吗？”

“没有。”Loki实话实说，“你该回去上课了，我没事。”

Thor摸摸Loki肿起的后脑，听到Loki反射性地吸气，他无奈地说：“这还叫没事？”

Loki嘟囔道：“又不是我想的……你在这里待着干嘛，快回去。”谁知道会不会有人突然走进来，万一被人撞见——大概是被撞了脑子，Loki的反应比寻常慢，Thor亲过来时他好一会儿才发觉。

Thor的吻通常带有很强的攻击性，像这样柔和缓慢还是第一次。

“张嘴，Loki。”Thor单手圈住Loki的腰，另一只手拿冰袋小心照顾着Loki的后脑，校医室里的空调隔绝了外面的热意，Thor撬开Loki的齿关吮着他的舌头，来回舔着他的薄唇，把舌根吸得发麻，听到Loki发出“嗯嗯”的闷哼声，Thor松开Loki，慢慢舔过他微肿的唇瓣，接着是鼻尖。

“都是汗，别舔。”Loki推了推Thor没推开。

“咸的，Loki的味道。”Thor笑了笑，瞥了一圈周围的环境，他下床锁好门，拉上病床的帘幕舔唇道，“我想操你，现在就想。”

Loki瞪圆眼睛说：“你说什么胡话，这里是学校，回去再说。”他看到Thor胯下迅速鼓起来的一包，被男人的目光望得浑身发烫，Loki退了退小声道：“你还是赶紧回去上课，我又不是你的玩具。”

Thor把Loki抱到怀里，硬挺抵着黑发少年的臀部，他眨眨眼说：“可我看到你就想操你，这也不是我的错，Loki，我该怎么办？”

他少有用这种语气说话的时候，怀中的人一时僵硬，Loki稍加思索说：“那我用手帮你。”

Thor没有拒绝，他将Loki的衬衣解开几个扣子，将手从上面探进去抚摸着这具熟悉的身体，他舔着Loki的后颈，好一会儿没有松开对方，Loki生怕Skruge回来，赶忙说：“不是要我用手吗！”

Thor好笑地说：“脑袋不痛了？”

“被Skruge看到可能会特别痛。”Loki翻了个白眼，从Thor身上下来，两人窝在小小的病床上，Loki解开Thor的裤链握着他粗硬的性器，将包皮往下褪，露出肉红色的顶端，轻轻触碰他竟然又胀大几分，上头流出一丝汁液，Thor抱着他胡乱亲吻。

修长的手指握住粗长的柱身，慢慢向下，Loki碰到Thor金色的耻毛，他尴尬地别过脸，仿佛第一次看到这玩意似的，Loki圈着囊袋揉弄，将顶上的前列腺液抹匀在柱身。他对Thor特别热衷此事感到十分无奈。

“不喜欢吗？那我们来做点你喜欢的事。”Thor坏笑了下，将Loki放平在床上，Thor解开他的衬衣，从喉结开始吻他，一路向下，含着两颗红润的乳头吸吮，在乳晕附近打转，舔过他薄薄的腹肌和人鱼线，吮吻他的腰侧，手指按揉着敏感的乳尖，Thor细细地亲吻Loki的大腿内侧。

“啊……别亲，唔……”Loki羞耻地看着Thor，每次这样他都知道接下来会发生什么事，果不其然阴部被Thor的嘴唇包裹住，他仔细舔过潮湿的穴肉，Loki像缺水的鱼一样喘息，接下来后穴也被他舔开，Loki难耐地扭动身躯，他浑身都被Thor舔过了，留下一路湿漉漉的印记。Thor又适时将他翻过来，在臀上留下齿痕，看起来色情至极。

“Loki，帮我。”Thor拉住Loki的手让他半坐起身，他停下亲吻，阴茎胀得发疼，Loki被他瞧得浑身发烫，两人的手一起握上Thor的阴茎，Loki揉着顶端，Thor握着根部，他低沉地喊着Loki的名字，Loki下身更是湿润，他抬起臀部，Thor好笑地看他一眼，松开手探入紧致的后穴中，他触摸着Loki浅处的敏感点，盯着他的反应，Loki迷蒙地眨眨眼，不可遏制地颤抖起来，他撸着自己的阴茎，上头溢出白浊，快感越来越强烈，后穴松软之后Thor便插进来，他一般不会立刻进得很深，他太粗了，头部进入以后Loki适应了好一会儿，迷迷糊糊地思考起这次怎么又让他得逞，却被Thor浅浅地抽插打断，这家伙每次都能磨到敏感点上。

“唔，全进来。”Loki伸手去碰Thor后面的部分，小腿架在Thor肩上，一边被顶得很深，一边被Thor的手指插着前穴，高潮来得很快，Loki眼前闪过白光，他哼唧一声，G点被操得酸软，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，Loki呜咽，Thor的阴茎忽然离开后穴，插到了前穴里，被穴肉一绞，他便高潮了。

Thor灌了Loki一肚子精液，黑发少年酸软地哼叫，被Thor抱进怀里，他此刻倒不害怕被人发现，甚至阴暗地希望有人能看到他们，Loki汗湿头发，Thor精力无限，很快又勃起了，按着他上下颠弄，前穴更加敏感，Loki没被操两下就不行了，他求饶道：“啊，好深，别再大了。”

刚射过一次，Thor有精力跟Loki慢慢玩，摸着艳红的乳头，将乳粒拉扯到产生痛感，再按压进去，Loki呜呜咽咽，被玩得爽得头皮发麻，他回过头去和Thor接吻，在这个年纪把使不完的精力发泄到对方身上，Thor紧紧地搂着他，不断向上顶弄，潮热的阴道口裹住阴茎，连上头的青筋都描绘得一清二楚，而Loki的勃起被顶得在身前甩来甩去，Thor狠狠地退出又进入，混合液落在他的裤子上结成精斑。

“嘘，有人来了。”Thor亲着Loki的耳垂笑道，Loki顿时十分紧张，本来在高潮的边缘，被Thor说得他越缩越紧，Thor被绞得也不好受，外面来的大概是学生，见门打不开议论了几声便走了，Thor小声说，“别这么害怕，他们又不会看到——难道你想他们看到？噢，我知道了，小骚货，你想让人家知道好学生被坏学生胁迫操了好多次，穴里含着我的精液……可惜你没有怀孕，不然就人尽皆知了。”

“别说……我没有……嗯……”Loki咬着Thor的手臂否认道，他腿脚打颤，竟是这样几句话就射了出来，花穴也涌出一波情液打在Thor的阴茎上，男人低骂一声，掐着他的臀肉又射在了前穴中。

“好满……好多嗯……”Loki不自觉地呻吟道，摸着微微涨起的肚皮，Thor的阴茎退了出去，他不知道从哪里摸出一个圆形的塞子，鼓捣两下塞住缓慢合起来的前穴，Loki回过神来羞恼地说，“这是什么！你怎么随身带这种——”

“消毒过了，不觉得很方便吗？”Thor笑了笑，他哪知道哪天会在学校里跟Loki打炮，当然要提前做好准备。从病床上下来，现在已经到放学时间，他摸了摸Loki的后脑，肿包消了不少，他把Loki半抱着问，“回家？”

Loki气恼地掐他一把，被伺候穿上衣服，每走一步仿佛都能听见精液晃动的声响，他越发羞愤，被操了太久，穴肉不能太快合拢，还是有一些渗漏出来，Thor一看Loki的表情就猜到了他下身的情况，温柔地凑到他耳边说：“回去我会帮你洗得干干净净。”

Loki蹭得一下脸就红了，他竟然隐隐约约有了期待，按下心中的念头，他一边离开医务室，一边回头瞪着Thor。

而少年飞扬的衣角，带着笑和汗水的脸颊，是Loki十七岁最鲜艳浓烈的记忆。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要……舔穴真的是我的一大性癖，别别扭扭的基基好可爱x以及少年是对年龄的形容，男人是对体格的形容……【。我已经为此精分了。锤也是命苦，被基怀疑了好久x活该！

04

那次之后Thor有点迷上了给Loki塞肛塞、阴道塞，更确切地说，他迷上了Loki时刻被填满的状态，但由于他们还要上课、精液停留太久容易生病，Thor倒也没找到多少机会实行他的恶念。

而Loki极其讨厌这种感觉，下身湿漉漉的，只要Thor愿意，他就能随时随地插进来，Loki既羞耻又愤怒，却每次都无法拒绝Thor，这家伙总是以各种手段哄骗他。最过分的是早晨Thor没忍住，违规在去学校前按着他做了一次，Loki浑身泛红，被少年握着腰身冲撞，Thor周末去集训了，昨天深夜刚到家，早上刚起床就被他抱了个满怀，Loki再三警告，最后还是被精力旺盛的家伙按在沙发上贯穿。

“啊，快迟到了……”Loki在恍惚中看见墙上的钟表，他一着急穴肉缩得更紧，催促道，“别闹了，放学再……嗯，好深，好麻……”

Thor捏着饱满的臀肉说：“快了，我好想你，Loki，还是这么紧……好舒服……”他狠狠顶了几下，让Loki转过头跟他亲吻，最后低吼一声将精液悉数射进Loki的肠道内——他今天没碰前面潮湿的穴口，此时那儿滴出来的液体几乎要把Thor的下体浸湿了。

他们惯用的肛塞已洗干净放在茶几上，Thor撤出阴茎，随手将肛塞塞上，Loki瞪大眼睛看他，Thor坏笑着说：“快上课了，等第二节课下课那个很长的课间我再帮你清理。”

Thor Odinson真是个混蛋！Loki不止一次在心里咒骂。

 

半个早上Loki都浑浑噩噩的，要是知道Thor会用肛塞，Loki宁愿请假在家待着。他尤其紧张，踩着铃声进教室，夹紧湿漉漉的后穴生怕浸湿内裤，老师讲的内容他没听进去多少，做题屡屡抄错，好不容易挨到第二节课下课，Loki当即别扭地离开教室，他往高楼顶楼走，小心缩着后穴，在心里换着语言骂罪魁祸首。

这个时间段顶楼的绘画教室统统没课，干净的厕所无人使用。Loki急匆匆地进入一间，拿掉肛塞，没了堵塞，精液慢慢往外渗漏，Loki羞耻地坐在马桶上，脸涨得通红，忽然门外响起敲门声，似乎不是在他这间的门口。

“Loki。”是Thor。

Loki本不想理他，但Thor坚持不懈，最后他停在那扇门外，Loki怕被人看到，难堪地推开门，Thor顿时挤进来把他罩在身下，Loki丢脸地说：“都怪你。”

“怎么没等我，干净了吗？”Thor坏笑着，Loki越发羞耻，被男人拉起来，他带了柔面纸巾，慢慢帮Loki擦着身后。

“都怪你，都怪你。”Loki低声骂道，“下次不准这样——我课都没听进去！”他烦躁又害羞，即使两人什么事都做过了，Loki此刻只觉得自己像个小孩一样……可事实并不是这样！Loki更加烦躁，咬着Thor的肩膀，隔着衣服留下一道齿痕。

“拜托，你不需要听课已经是国内前三高校的预录取生了。”Thor帮Loki擦好股缝，又探入内刮了刮内壁，Loki瑟缩着，湿润的穴道绞紧Thor的手指，将最后一滴精液弄干净后，Thor吻了吻Loki的鬓角，手指碰触到前面一片泥泞，Thor调笑道，“饿了？”

“没有！”Loki拿过纸巾飞快地擦了擦，结果越擦越湿，他着急起来，无措地盯着Thor。

Thor握住他的手，呶呶嘴示意Loki坐到马桶盖上，Loki瞪他一眼说：“脏死了。”Thor无奈，只好扯了纸巾铺好，Loki还不知道他想做什么，以为Thor单纯要帮他擦拭，狐疑地坐上去后，Thor忽的架起他两条腿，半蹲下身吮上湿润的前穴。

“你……该死，不要……”Loki抓着Thor的头发，又气又着急，这叫什么解决办法？他就不应该相信Thor！Thor收紧口腔，灵巧的舌头把汁液卷得干干净净，肥厚的花唇被吮得发麻，Thor的嘴唇来回蹭动，Loki很快高潮，悉数喷在Thor脸上，高大的少年丝毫不在意地提起衣领抹去汁水，Loki身体瘫软，不好意思地看着他舔掉唇边的汁液。

“甜的。”Thor勾唇，把剩余的汁水舔干净，随后吻了吻花缝旁鼓胀的肉，随后是大腿内侧。

Loki打了个哆嗦，看着Thor鼓胀的下身，小声问：“要不要用手帮你？”

“让我抱一会儿就好。”Thor把他拉起来搂着，两人的阴茎其实都还硬着，他们之间少有这样纯情的时刻，Loki不适应地穿好裤子，慢慢伸手环住Thor。

 

社团日的活动安排从下午到晚上，今天难得全校课不多。Loki不爱参加这类活动，然而楼下吵嚷，加上早上的事他也无法完全集中注意力，Loki看了一会儿书后，索性将东西收好，合眼休息了一会儿。

他被Thor折腾得太累了，没想到竟睡了过去。醒来时楼下已经安静许多，不少社团的活动时间只到四点，晚上是另一批社团的活动时间，Loki见天色不早，背起包准备回去。

一个下午没有看到Thor，不知道他在忙些什么。橄榄球社也要参加活动吗？Loki对此一无所知，他和Thor除了做爱，仿佛很少谈到各自的私生活，想到这个他不禁有点酸涩。

楼下布置得花里胡哨，Loki看着庞杂的摆设，慢慢走过去，突然看到一个电话亭似的建筑，虽然是纸皮搭的，却有模有样，上面写着接吻亭，他不由自主停下脚步，这似乎是话剧社今年的活动，负责人现在都离开了，现场只剩游戏说明牌和接吻亭的布景。

如果是橄榄球社做的活动……Thor一定是接待员，引导着情侣进入接吻亭，Loki胡思乱想起来，Thor指不定会勾走那个女孩的魂，全校男生里就他最惹眼，不过真的会找他告白的估计也只有Amora这类女孩。Thor一看就不像正经人，每天不是踢球，就是跟他的朋友们出去打架，Loki冷冷地想，谁也猜不到Thor居然会跟他搞在一起。

连Loki自己都没想到。

回过神来的时候他已经走进了接吻亭，Loki吓了一跳，被人瞧见实在丢脸，他急忙想要离开，却发现门从外面打开，高大的人影一闪而入，Loki浑身僵硬，在看清来人是Thor后，他更是恨不得装鸵鸟躲到一边。

“想接吻吗？”他出现在这不言而喻，Thor甚至没给Loki回答的机会，他捧起少年的脸颊，熟练地将吻落在他嘴上，撬开齿关，吮住舌头，描摹唇形，湿湿热热的气氛让Loki顿时脸红，Thor搂住他的腰，热气蔓延，Loki推了两下没推动，被他亲得有些缺氧，只能喘吁吁地靠在Thor身上。

“回去吧。”一吻结束，Loki别开眼神，他挤开Thor走出接吻亭，拉着书包的肩带，四处张望确定附近没有认识的人后，Loki倏地松了口气。

Thor跟上来，拎包跟在Loki身后。夏天的天气瞬息万变，刚才还晴空万里，现在乌云渐渐聚拢。绿灯亮了，他们走到马路对面，Thor看着Loki的后脑，走上前说：“所以我们什么时候才能公开？上大学后？”

Loki脚步一顿，讥讽地勾起笑容问：“公开？你是认真的吗？”

Thor看到他脸上明显的嘲讽，不由得挑眉说：“不然你想找谁？Loki Laufeyson，你浑身上下都被我亲过、看过了……”

“你不是只是玩玩而已吗？”Loki打断他越说越黄的话，无语地咬着下唇。

Thor脸色一黑，刚要痛骂Loki一顿，雨却在这时候淋了下来，倾盆大雨砸在他们身上，Thor顾不得说话，连忙拉起Loki快速奔跑起来，这里离家很近，绕过街角跑上楼，Thor打开家门，把Loki推进浴室。

“别推，我自己会……”Loki还没说完又被Thor脱了衣服，他有些愤怒地说，“你别碰我！”

Thor没理他，把Loki剥光了带进浴缸，打开水后对着Loki脸颊冲，对方惨叫一声，狠狠踹他一脚，Thor抓着Loki的手臂无语地说：“真不知道我喜欢你什么。”

Loki踢到一半的脚僵住了，他瞪大眼睛不可置信地说：“你说什么？”

“喜欢你啊，还要我说几遍。”Thor翻了个白眼，又露出他那副无赖样来。

Loki当即反驳道：“你从来没说过。”

“我是行动派，为什么要说？”Thor瞪着Loki，“我都做了这么多次了。”

“你这混蛋。”Loki低骂道，但他依旧不可遏制地欢喜起来，心跳如擂。

Thor虽然不知道Loki刚才生气的原因，却察觉到他现在心情有所好转，他抱住Loki，深邃的蓝眸凝视对方：“那你呢，Loki……”他少有认真的时刻，Loki被他看得面红耳赤，他不肯回答，Thor就捏着他的下巴亲他，热水不断从花洒处涌出，于潮热中，Loki想起他们第一次做爱的场景。

 

那绝对算不上是好回忆，今日想来，Loki只觉得惊恐害怕又羞耻。

高中最后一年由于Laufey工作调动，他不得不给Loki在学校附近租房暂住，还好Loki独立自主，唯一不习惯的便是他隔壁住的人是Thor Odinson——同级的橄榄球明星、人气王、坏小子，Loki见过他和别的男生打架，Thor极少负伤，他总是帅气地挥完拳头拎起自己的书包转身离开；Loki见过Thor在球场上的模样，高大的个头为他提供了很多便利；Loki也见过Thor被老师罚到走廊上思过，他不甚在意地看着走廊上经过的男女，挤眉弄眼的模样让Loki感到十分焦躁。

少时，他们两家住得近，虽然来往不多，但Thor和Loki互相认识，不过自从Thor搬到学校附近，Loki就很少再见到他。

所以当他放学回家，发现Thor跟他走进同一栋楼时，Loki浑身血液倒流，顿时僵在原地。他没想到自己和Thor的距离会有这么近的一天——同样是一个雨天，房门被敲响，Loki开门看到那张懒洋洋的笑脸。

“我忘了带钥匙，能借你家浴室洗个澡吗，Laufeyson同学。”Thor的发丝上还滴着水，Loki不知道自己是怎样侧过身让他进来，等他反应过来，结束浑浑噩噩的状态，Thor已经洗好澡问他要浴巾了。

Loki平时在学校话不多，随便拿了一块浴巾，事后才想起来那是他前阵子刚换下的一条，Thor倒没想太多，擦干净穿好衣服道谢便准备离开，Loki愣愣地看着那张擦过Thor身体的毛巾，就好像……他们亲密地拥抱过……脸倏地一红，胯下产生这个年纪常有的反应，连最难以启齿的地方都渗出湿意，Loki恼怒地攥着浴巾，破罐破摔般解开裤子，将浴巾裹在阴茎上搓揉，羞耻地安慰自己。

他根本忘了自己还没锁门，去而复返的Thor大大咧咧地推门进来，看到Loki脸颊泛红，可观的性器蹭着刚才他擦过身的浴巾，Thor顿时僵在原地，他引起Loki的注意，黑发少年迷迷糊糊地望过来，那种眼神——那种眼神几乎激起Thor的兽欲，Loki被惊醒了，他无措地看着Thor，不知道要怎么解释此刻的一切，阴茎却因为被暗恋对象注视丢人地吐出粘液，Loki恨不得找个地洞把自己埋进去，他的人生经历根本没有教过他如何解决这样的尴尬。

下一秒Thor来到了他面前，Loki舌头打结，垂下眼睑说：“事情不是你……你想的那样。”

“嗯？你不希望我操你吗？”Thor邪恶地笑了，他蹲下身与Loki平视，蓝眸越发深沉，“还是说你想操我？”

“别胡说，我对你没有一点感觉！”Loki低吼道，“这只是很正常的需求，你应该出去了，Odinson先生，你侵犯了我的隐私。”

“我还想侵犯你呢。”Thor坏坏地舔舔嘴唇，伸手圈住Loki的阴茎，感觉到他越发僵硬，“嘴巴不老实，这里倒是很老实。”

“不，你……”Loki惊恐地后退，可怜的性器已经被吓软了，他想提起裤子赶走不速之客，却被Thor压倒在自家沙发上。

他要发现那个秘密了！Loki心里崩溃，伸手试图推开不动如山的Thor。

“不……”Loki格外抗拒让Thor以为他是在傲娇，金发少年没想那么多，坦荡地脱了隔壁邻居的裤子，发现Loki内裤湿得有些过分，他不禁好奇伸手去碰那个潮湿的地方。

“你……”Thor疑惑而不敢确定，忽然觉得自己这样做不太好，可能真的冒犯到这朵高岭之花了。

Loki却误以为他十分嫌弃，顿时又气又羞，将Thor撞开骂道：“快滚，这里不欢迎你。”

Thor见他像只暴躁的小狮子，赶忙拉住Loki，将他压回身下，咬着他的耳朵安抚道：“那这里欢不欢迎？”

“下流！”Loki流着眼泪，不知怎么被他脱了内裤，讨人厌的手指就这样闯入没人碰过的地方，Loki浑身僵直，一动不动地看着Thor。

“Loki，可以吗？”Thor把手指撤了出来，在穴口有意无意地蹭着，他忽然严肃起来，收起刚才的玩世不恭，认真地问Loki的意见，他没有任何对Loki的性征不尊重的意思，明明是陌生人，却做着最熟悉的事。

Loki别扭地说：“我跟你不熟，别碰我。”事实上他幻想过好多次，Thor那根东西插进来是怎样的感觉，他不敢再想，生怕被Thor发现异样。这时Loki倏地产生了一股错觉，也许Thor也喜欢他，也一直默默注视着他。

“真的不要？”Thor把他抱起来，捧着Loki的脸颊缓缓亲了过去，他见过Loki太多次，可这家伙似乎一点印象都没有，还傻乎乎地以为他是个陌生人，Thor没感觉到Loki有太多排斥的意味，想起他刚才害怕的反应，Thor思索着怎么安慰他，手指不仅又往下，摸了摸那个特殊的地方，“很可爱，我很喜欢。”

Loki推开他愤恨地说：“你这个变态，快滚。”他才不需要Thor喜欢！而且这跟Thor也没有任何关系。

Thor挑了挑眉说：“可是你浑身上下我都很喜欢，我不想走。”

“我们是第一次见面。”Loki咬咬牙，冷冷地说，“难道你想拿这事威胁我，让我答应你吗？”

“是个好主意。”Thor恍然大悟，却又笑了笑说，“但我不会那么做，这件事，只有我能知道。”他亲了亲Loki，把对方亲得迷糊，吻又顺势落下来，一个、两个，眼睛、脖颈，锁骨，最后连乳头都被他含着吮了好一会儿，Loki几乎要昏倒了，他对Thor毫无抵抗力，最后那儿被舔了Loki才反应过来，浑身一震。

“不……很脏……”Loki推拒着，洁白的脚掌却被Thor抓在手里，“我不想……”

“但我想。”Thor霸道地说，他把少年压在沙发上，轻轻地吮着他的穴口，把蜜汁吸干后惹来更多，Loki似乎哭了，Thor把他舔得很开，却没有直接进入，而是用唇舌将他送上高潮，抱着失神的少年让他尽情享受此刻的惬意。一如他们在一起后，他也非常喜欢舔Loki的身体，记得Loki每一个部位的轮廓，他真的像个变态，每天跟着Loki上下学不说，能碰到这个人以后做得更加出格。

但Loki都不知道。

他只知道自己被舔得很舒服，却又羞耻而害怕，害怕自己的秘密曝光。而最令他失落的，是Thor从没跟他说过喜不喜欢，Loki觉得Thor只是喜欢跟他做爱，除了第一次是让Loki用手帮他解决，之后都是把他操得快晕过去才放过他，这样哪里算得上喜欢呢？Thor只是有多得发泄不完想发泄到他身上的精力罢了。

Loki愤恨地想。

 

可直到今日，Loki才知道那的确是满满的爱与喜欢。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的dirty talk尤其雷人，大家注意避雷，写作的不是本人OTL需要回顾一下第三章第四章的内容。

05

至于他俩真正意义上的第一次，Loki更是讨厌。

Thor隔三差五地挤进Loki的生活，他跟别人走得太近Thor要管，他不跟别人来往Thor要管，Thor不会做的题全赖在他身上，还要每天榨取他的养分——舔穴几乎成为Loki每天都会经历的事，双方父母给租的房子总有一间变为多余，要不是这个年纪精力旺盛，Loki觉得自己一定会被Thor榨干精气。

他趴在Thor身上细细喘息，回想起那夜他不过是多跟班上的女生说了几句，Thor回来就把他按在玄关狠狠地操了一顿，Loki哭得厉害，Thor的性器太粗了，也太长了些，Loki被他顶得五脏六腑都仿佛移位，他跪在地上呻吟，Thor最后撤出来的时候带了点血丝，Loki疼得想踹他，一边咒骂着，一边让Thor给他上药。

金发少年也十分后悔，把Loki抱到床上，亲着他的耳廓道歉，把里面的精液弄出来后，涂了一层药膏，紧紧搂着Loki。

Loki那时候就在想，Thor也许只是喜欢跟他做爱。而今天他不禁又矛盾起来，Thor可能喜欢的并不是他本人？

他有什么好喜欢的？Loki清楚自己孤僻又阴险，尽管他像个好学生，骨子里却比Thor坏许多。

 

“Loki……”就着热水，Thor低下头来亲吻Loki，他捧着Loki的脸颊，“我喜欢你。”

“Thor……别闹……”对方难得像只金毛寻回犬一样蹭他，Loki害羞又迷茫，“你突然说这些干嘛？”

“不喜欢吗？”Thor笑了笑，从背后拥着Loki，帮他洗干净身上的泡沫，“好吧，也许你更喜欢我直接操你。”

“……别乱说。”Loki无语地说，“明明是你喜欢，我不喜欢。唔……”他话音刚落，Thor便伸手摸了摸他的下身，虽然阴茎没有硬起，下身却湿漉漉的，Loki瞪大眼睛说：“是水花。”他们的确是在洗澡。

Thor把手伸到花洒外，搓动着刚才沾湿的手指，恶劣地笑道：“黏糊糊的，和一般液体不同，你以为我辨别不出？”

“你——”Loki脸红起来，Thor低头望着他，眼睛深邃而醉人，Loki一时不知道说什么，移开视线，少有地提起自己以后的规划，“我打算申请阿斯加德大学。”

九大高校之一，Thor毫无意外Loki会做出这样的选择，他随意应了一声，关掉水龙头，将Loki擦干抱出浴缸。

Loki等半天没听到他的回复，Thor看起来完全没有要告诉他未来规划的意思，Loki顿时心凉了一截，冷淡地穿上睡衣，自己去把头吹干，Thor在厨房里弄晚饭，Loki冷冷地盯着他的背影。

也许他的未来规划里没有自己，Loki抿起嘴唇。

Thor做完饭一回头就看到Loki一副要哭不哭的架势，他眼圈没红，但Thor很清楚那个表情意味着什么——Loki Laufeyson正在记仇，他诧异极了：“怎么了？”说完回想了下他们刚才的对话，最后好像是聊到大学，Thor拿出他为数不多用在思考上的天赋，直截了当地说：“阿斯加德大学很好啊，不过你想去约顿海姆大学也行。”

“……那你呢。”Loki几乎是从齿间挤出这几个字眼，Thor一脸不在意的表情让他像碰了软钉子。

“我？我无所谓啊，你去哪里我跟着去就好。”Thor不在意地说，“煮好了，拿餐具出去吃饭。”

刚才还乌云密布，此刻Loki默默勾了勾嘴角。

 

 

虽然是高中最后一年，但学生们的课余生活仍旧丰富。

同学组织派对，Loki在收到邀请的时候听说Thor也来，鬼使神差地点了头，让Tony十分大跌眼镜。

Tony回头勾着Thor肩膀问：“你说Loki是不是吃错药了，他从来不参加这些活动，还是Steve让我象征性问问的。”

Thor抿起嘴唇没回答，却异常期待这次和Loki的“约会”。

说是派对，其实和以往类似，就是一群人到Tony家的大别墅里玩，Loki是第一次参加，但Thor是常客。这里什么都有，有人跳舞、有人唱歌、有人玩游戏、有人吃蛋糕，Loki反倒不知道要做什么，傻傻地站在一旁，显得有些手足无措。

他和Thor先后抵达，Thor进来时看到Loki站在一楼长桌边，不免觉得他形单影只，上前去搭话：“不唱歌吗？”

“……很奇怪。”Loki思考了下自己平时的形象，决定还是安静地站在角落里。

Thor瞥他一眼，径直上楼去找Tony。

十分钟后，不多不少的一群人聚在一起玩填字游戏，这倒是很符合Loki的形象。

为了吸引更多人来玩，Tony定了个新规则，输的人要进行真心话大冒险的选择。Tony和Loki随机分到了一组，Tony不禁翻了个白眼说：“我是不是坑了自己？”他们成绩相当，不过选的科目不太一样，少有正面较量的机会，周围人一时停下手中的事齐齐围上来，Loki望着人群中的Thor撇撇嘴。

Thor知道Loki擅长填字游戏，他几乎不可能输，一时脸上没有太多表情，反倒往Tony那边看了几眼。

“……噗，Loki你输定了。”Tony在接过新的词卡时笑了出来，一看他不是做过就是已经知道答案的模样。

两人各自专注于自己的卡片，果然最后是Tony更快5秒填出正确答案，他骄傲地环场走了一圈，接受大家起哄般的掌声——从来没有人整过Loki，大家都太期待Loki会选真心话还是大冒险了。

“大冒险。”Loki不在意地回答，一副好像赢的人是他的架势。

Tony怪笑一声，目光在Loki身上逡巡，随后又落到玩手机的Thor身上，他一拍掌道：“Loki，你能在只对Thor说一句话的情况下，让Thor变脸色吗？”

这算什么惩罚？不过细想之下，外人看来他们不熟，让Loki跟Thor说话已经不易，Thor对认识的人温柔，但他毕竟是以打架闻名学校，要他当场变脸，Loki不被打一顿才怪。Tony真是不安好心。

Tony还转过头去对Thor说：“你可不准放水。”

Loki有点无语，思索起这个大冒险的解决方案，他偏头冷冷地说：“我知道了，但只有他能听见，行吗？”

Tony大方地挥挥手，故意取笑道：“要跟Thor说悄悄话呀，我不听。”他捂住耳朵，让Loki走到Thor身边。

变脸并不一定要激怒他。Thor此时的表情很是微妙，他不笑不怒，嘴角平平，Loki走坐到他身边，旁边的人默契地往后退了些，没有要偷听的意思。Thor转过头勾起嘴角，一双蓝眼幽静深邃，生怕别人看不出他们的关系。

Loki抿唇凑近，却又小心地保持距离，他趁Thor脸上的笑意还没褪去，俯身在他耳边说了一句。

在场所有人都津津有味地看着本校两位风云人物第一次在人前说话，而Thor的笑意瞬间僵在了脸上，Tony也僵住了，他本以为这是不可能完成的任务，Thor顿时沉默，甚至有些阴冷的神情让所有人都有些害怕，他过于高深莫测，全然不像平时那副模样。

“我赢了。”Loki起身离开Thor，笑眯眯地退到人群外，欣赏着他们目瞪口呆，Loki此刻倒也不后悔对Thor说出那样的话了。

 

Loki离开后没多久这个为他而组的游戏局也散了，Thor阴着脸在洗手间找到Loki，不由分说地把他拉进隔间。那双魅惑人心的绿眼眨了眨，Thor抓着他的臀肉狠狠一拍，Loki轻哼一声。

“点完火就跑？”Thor吮着Loki的耳尖，直接把他的裤子脱下来，二话不说便想将指头挤进紧致的后穴里。

“嗯嗯……游戏而已，是Tony提的要求，你找他去……嗯，轻点，疼。”Loki不知道Thor发什么疯，红着脸被他压在隔间门板上，这家伙真的好喜欢在厕所做爱啊！Loki暗自吐槽道。

“啧。”Thor不耐烦地哼了声，手指探到前头粗暴地弄了几下，那个器官按照Thor期待地开始渗水，Loki今天倒没觉得Thor又在侮辱他，乖乖地任由他沾湿手指探到后穴，把不常使用的地方操得松软。

可前面空虚极了。Loki咬着下唇低声说：“我可没说要碰后面……唔……”但被碰到前列腺点的时候爽得头皮发麻的感觉一如既往，Loki的阴茎硬了起来，Thor每碰一下那个点，他都会爽得浑身打颤，几乎无法想象他插进来一直撞那儿他会怎样高潮，估计会弄脏自己，再弄脏Thor。

“还在外面。”Loki可怜地红着绿眼回头看着Thor，“回去……”

“回哪去儿？我还硬着，你撩的。”Thor顶了顶Loki的臀部，不知道是不是错觉，Loki好像比之前更敏感，后穴渗出的肠液方便Thor的动作，耐心地帮他扩张好，Thor拉下裤链，将粗长的性器拍在Loki股间蹭了蹭，随后慢慢挤进去。

“啊……啊嗯，好粗，好满。”Loki喘息着，Thor的手从他的腋下钻过，拧着他的乳头，阴茎适时撞上敏感点，Loki眼前的白光一道接着一道，门板被撞得咯吱作响。

“是不是很想高潮？”Thor恶劣地问，一只手探到他下身去碰湿漉漉的前穴，“好可怜啊，前面也这么湿。”

“Thor，你……别太过分。”Loki被他说得浑身发烫，但前面不自觉地绞紧，吸住Thor的手指，Loki希望能有更粗的东西来填满他……这时他不禁恼怒，Thor怎么只有一根性器……

这淫荡的念头更让Loki浑身潮热，Thor插了几下敏感带，后穴已经敏感地在收缩，有了高潮的架势，Thor缓下动作，Loki难耐地呻吟起来，Thor轻声说：“把刚才的话再说一次。”

“不……嗯……”Loki现在又不是玩游戏输了，怎么可能再说那种话，他急忙向后伸手握住Thor的硬挺，不让他撤出去，沉甸甸的囊袋让Loki脸红，却又异常满足地缩着后穴去夹Thor。

“真是骚货。”Thor狠狠撞他，他最喜欢Loki发出这种呜咽的哭声，Thor把他搂在怀里，手指搅着前面的小穴，他忽然软下口气撒娇道，“说嘛，我还想听，这里好湿了，你不想要吗？”

“嗯，你管我……”Loki无力地瘫在Thor身上，龟头上的棱角一直刮蹭前列腺点，Loki的喉腔挤出破碎的呻吟声，满脑子被高潮占据，Thor甚至没碰他的阴茎，他就直直射了出来，粘稠的液体喷在门板上，Loki羞耻地哼叫一声，Thor扯了张面巾纸擦干净精液，丢进纸篓后摩挲着Loki的小腹。

“真的不要？”Thor顶了顶他，“我还没把你填满操坏呢。”

Loki浑身发热，他最听不得Thor说荤话，当下又有了硬挺的趋势，Loki小声说：“那就操坏我，别浪费时间。”

“我现在硬不起来了，你再说一遍。”Thor恶劣地说。

硬不起来？！那他屁股里那根东西是什么！Loki恶狠狠地磨了磨牙，往前想让那东西退出去却没成功。前面湿得滴水，Loki刚想说什么，Thor又按着他操了起来，不知道他又在打什么坏主意，这回他操得很快，几乎没有给Loki思考的时间，他只能被动地趴在门上闷哼，前面越发空虚了，Loki难受地扭扭身体。

“嗯唔，哈，好深，前面也要唔……”Loki泪眼朦胧，小声而诚实地说，“哥哥，快操烂我，想你操我的逼。”他说完浑身泛起热意，似被这粗俗的话刺激到了，Loki低着头不敢去看Thor，少年把阴茎拔出来，带出红色的穴肉，又狠狠地操进前面。

“啊——”Loki爽得叫出声，满足了Thor的要求后他十分体贴，阴茎简直把穴里的每个敏感点都照顾到了，他时深时浅，抽插毫无规律，却让Loki头皮发麻，他分不清到底是被操前面舒服还是后面舒服，Loki吸吸鼻子，哑着嗓子道：“要被干烂了……唔……”

“还是这么紧，宝贝，放松点。”Thor掐着Loki的臀肉，顶了两下低骂道，“操，你是要夹断我吗？”

“Thor，Thor……唔，好深，啊——你轻点，要坏了。”Loki流着眼泪，Thor还把手指捅进了后穴，这是多么疯狂的性爱，Loki的阴茎拍打在自己的小腹上，淫靡的水渍声让他忘了这儿还是Tony家，Loki摇摇头咬住下唇。

“居然敢在人前说这种话，小骚货，你真是欠操。”Thor吮住他的耳垂肉，“想让大家都知道你下面有这玩意吗？这是我的，要不是你还在读书，非得把你锁起来天天操你，要你马上怀上孩子，保证这儿每天都是肿的。”

Loki打了个颤，头皮发麻，或许是Thor说话的口气让他过分兴奋，内里涌出黏腻的爱液喷在Thor的龟头上，他迷迷糊糊地想，Thor不也是在读书吗？有什么资格说他？猝不及防的高潮让Thor也泄在他体内，Loki满足地呜咽，又多又热的精液充满内里，被填满的感觉使Loki舒服地发出哼声，Thor抽出阴茎后把他放到马桶盖上拨看红肿的阴唇，这时候Loki才觉得甬道传来火辣辣的疼感。

金发少年勾唇邪笑道：“唔，好像真的操坏了。”他像是为了印证自己的话，吮住Loki的嫩穴搅动一番，听着黑发少年求饶的啜泣声，才肯放开被干得红肿的地方。Thor伸手覆上合不拢的地方，轻轻打了两下。

“唔……”Loki恼怒地瞪他。

“以后别说这种话，小心我直接在他们面前干哭你。”Thor低声威胁道。

Loki眼皮一掀，轻轻哼了一声反驳道：“我才不信。”

Thor微微皱眉，是他的错觉吗？ Loki的胆子好像变大了。


	6. Chapter 6

 

参加过一次Tony的派对后，Loki莫名进入了这个不务正业的群体中。他们偶尔活动都会叫上他，即使是在学习最忙碌的时候，Tony Stark也会给自己找乐子，这周末他邀请了一群人去市里最大的露天泳池游泳，Loki厌倦闷热的夏天，一想到凉丝丝的水花，他竟鬼使神差答应了Tony的要求。

 

“……所以那天Loki到底跟你说了什么？”Tony穿着风骚的红色泳裤搭着Thor的肩，“当场就变脸色，你也太不给我面子了，好歹忍住啊！”

Thor抿唇翻了个白眼道：“还真忍不住——你怎么叫他Loki，跟他这么熟？”

“嘿，这你可就不知道了吧。”Tony眨眼道，“他可是校内少数智商与我差不多的人。”

Thor：“……”他瞥了Tony一眼，径直跳入水池。今天他和Loki依旧是分头行动，Loki这会儿可能刚到更衣室，被冷水拥抱，Thor身上的热意顿时消退不少，游了两个来回后，他在泳池中站起身，摘下泳镜，抹去脸上的水珠，恰好看到Loki进来。

为了今天出来游泳，Loki硬是忍了两三天没让Thor碰他，穿着墨绿色泳裤，上身干干净净，没有任何红痕。他恐怕很少游泳，又或者是天生基因，站在别人身边显得过于苍白，胸前深色的两点显得越发诱人，Thor只看了一眼便眼热起来，那两点像在诱惑他一样——不，他的肚脐也在诱惑自己！Thor磨了磨后槽牙。

Loki似乎注意到Thor滚烫的目光，他迅速没入水中，只留下脑袋浮出水面，Tony将饮料放上托盘滑入泳池，谁知道Thor突然游动，一个波浪打来差点毁了Tony的饮料，他阴着脸咒骂Thor一声，水中的少年往对岸游去，压根没理会他的叫喊。

Thor和Loki往对方的方向游，Thor较劲一般加快速度，只为反向追上Loki，两人暗自比拼，五个来回后Loki先没了力气，他靠在墙上轻轻喘息，隔着泳镜恼怒地瞪Thor，Thor见大家各自在玩，没有关注他们这边的动静。Loki本来蜷在水下就是避免被Thor打扰，Thor却悄悄伸手摸他，在蔚蓝的水面下轻轻搔刮Loki的乳头。水冲淡了被触摸的快感，但Loki依旧觉得皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他们躲在深水区只露了个脑袋，因为身高，也没有人深入怀疑，Thor表面上望着其他地方，手却在Loki身上来回游走。

“别摸。”Loki咬着下唇，生怕等会乳头肿起来惹人注意，Thor没答应，Loki赶忙讨饶，“哥哥，不要……”

某人果然是“弟控”，一听到哥哥就满足地松开了他，Loki在心中暗骂，但Thor恍然不觉道：“那就等会再继续好了。”

 

晚上Tony还组织了烤肉，Loki只能婉转拒绝。离开游泳馆后，Loki被Thor径直带去了一所温泉酒店，Loki一边思考Thor哪来的钱，一边尴尬地跟在他身后开房。

前台大概以为他们是兄弟，没多问便帮他们登记好房间。Thor急急地刷开房门，对Loki笑了笑说：“快脱衣服。”

Loki羞恼地瞪他，这间房很大，外面有私人温泉池，Loki低骂一声：“你真是居心不良。”

Thor上前帮他脱下T恤，拧着乳粒低声道：“真想把它们都吸肿，都勾引我一下午了。”Thor捏他，Loki呻吟一声靠在Thor怀里，这次连泳裤都没穿，就这样赤裸地进了温泉。

“烫……”Loki埋怨起来，“夏天为什么要泡温泉？”虽然他知道Thor只是为了在水池里跟他做爱又碍于外面不方便才找了这家酒店！

“最近你不是学得很辛苦吗，放松一下。”Thor捏捏Loki的肌肉，覆上他的脖颈，Loki被他一碰更加僵硬。Thor倒也有真的要让他休息的意思，他站在Loki身后，按摩着他后背、手臂、腰腹，Loki才渐渐放松下来。

“唔，右边……”Loki觉得Thor就算考不上大学，去按摩店工作也不错……不对，不行，Thor怎么能去摸别人的身体，Loki生气地皱起眉头，刚好Thor按到他的肩胛骨，他嘶了一声，长期低头看书的习惯让他这儿格外脆弱，Loki被热水泡着，慢慢出了一身汗，他喘了口气故作冷淡地说，“手艺不错。”

“嗯，你最清楚不是吗？”Thor笑着捏了捏Loki的臀肉，少年低叫一声，Thor的手这下开始不规矩了，他顺着Loki的脊背往上，原本带着力道的揉捏变得越发色情，Loki被他按得阴茎慢慢挺立，下头又不争气地有了痒意，Loki推开恼人的Thor，金发少年也不生气，舔舔嘴唇笑道，“有没有觉得舒服点？”

“你别进来我才舒服。”Loki哼道，按Thor的性格本以为他会霸道地压上来，可没想到Loki说完他应了一声，便自顾自地靠在温泉池壁上舒爽地吁了口气——可，Loki还硬着呢！

黑发少年恼怒地皱起眉头，背过身去生闷气，阴茎被Thor扫兴的举动打击得有点蔫，Loki自暴自弃地撸了几下恢复正常的硬度，闷闷地刮蹭乳粒，他自己动手总是没有Thor带来的感觉，刚碰了没两下就被抓住手腕，Thor阴着脸一字一句道：“嗯？自己偷偷碰？”

他根本没给Loki反应时间，把一条腿拉起，Loki这才发现Thor早就硬了——但他刚才还要装正人君子——Thor扶住阴茎，在水里拍了Loki的下身几下，Loki满脸通红，也许是因为被温泉包裹着，他不知道自己是不是湿了——也许是的，Loki抿唇反驳道：“你不是不碰吗？”

“那也不意味着你能碰。”Thor瞪着他，抱起Loki让他坐到浴池边缘，Thor的鼻尖正好碰到湿漉漉的花穴，Loki别扭地想并拢腿，却被Thor制止，他的吻落在大腿内侧，吮得很重，留下一道红痕，他每亲一下Loki都会轻轻颤抖，还没等Thor像往常一样吮到阴道口，Loki便感觉自己湿得不像话，淫液沾在Thor脸上。

“唔，嗯……哼，我又不是第一次碰。”大腿内侧蹭着Thor的脸颊，Loki向后撑着手臂，忽的乳头被Thor用力拉扯，Loki低叫一声。

Thor嘴角上扬，邪气地说：“下次别跟别人出去游泳了，只有我们俩你才能游泳——不然我每天都把它们吸肿。”

“你——”Loki瞪圆眼睛反驳道，“除了你没人脑子里对我有那种脏念头，啊——”他被Thor打了一巴掌，但这次不是对着饱满的臀部，而是对着淌水的前穴，Thor的力度掌控得很好，Loki又痛又麻，穴口一阵瑟缩，又吐出汁液，他红着眼睛，Thor又打了一掌，这次是他那根该死的性器，拍在阴部让Loki更是发麻，他甚至怀疑只要自己多挨几下，就会当场高潮。

“想想看，大家都知道你是被谁吸大了乳头，你喜欢吗？”Thor坏笑道，把Loki重新抱回水里，阴茎挤开紧致的穴肉，当即操到最深，Loki迷糊地哀叫一声，抱着他在水中晃动着。

“没有大，你……你别乱说。”Loki浑身滚烫，不知道是温泉水太热还是Thor的话太刺激，Loki被他操得连连撞上壁沿，酸软的敏感带被连连撞到，他胡乱叫喊，收紧下腹，“好深，别那么深啊……”

“小骚货，吸得这么紧……”Thor咬着Loki的舌尖勒令他探出舌头，两人接吻了一阵，Thor忽然低笑道，“大学还真不能离你太远，我不在你就想找别人怎么办？”

“谁像你一样三天不做爱就难受。”Loki嘟囔道，Thor突然抱着他站起身离开滑动的水波，单手托着Loki的屁股走进酒店房间，将他放到床上，拉起一条腿狠狠地退出又进入，如果说水禁锢了Thor的动作，此刻他操得实在太快了，Loki感觉身上的水珠飞溅出去，他望着对方性感的腹肌，忍不住伸腿去蹭他的人鱼线……其实不管和Thor隔得多远，他才不会见异思迁。

看到他突然脸红，Thor歪头笑道：“我懂了，原来好学生只喜欢外在啊……”

“你又没有内在可喜欢。”Loki嘲讽道，他内里酸软，不断收缩绞紧Thor，阴茎撞上外阴，些许混合液黏连在阴唇上，Loki不禁心口一热，“见到谁都想欺负的……校园嗯……恶霸。”

“是吗，我第一次听这个外号。”Thor俯下身吮吸Loki的喉结，“可能也只有你知道。”

Loki发出甜腻的哼叫，似是被Thor的反应取悦了，他抱住少年宽阔的肩背，情到浓时忍不住喊道：“哥哥，快点……”

“真是要不够，弟弟。”Thor难得温柔，在这个最精力无限的年纪，把一个人当做挚爱对待，他抱着苍白滑腻的少年，将粗红的性器一次次顶入他的身体又抽出来，伴随着Loki的粗喘和尖细的哭叫，将热烫的精液悉数灌入他的阴道中。

两具汗湿的身体叠在一起，屋子里一时只剩下喘息声。


	7. Chapter 7

再过几天又是考试，Thor虽然申的是体育生，却也有一定的成绩要求，无声地约好至少要在一座城市上大学，Loki想方设法给Thor补习，不过他这时候才发现，Thor真不是念书的料。

“……你好像长高了点。”Thor摸摸Loki的脑袋，他坐在自己怀里，摊开数学考卷给他讲题，Thor却被Loki的耳垂吸引了注意力，胡乱回应，突然甩来这么一句话，Loki别扭地回过头看他。

“你能不能认真点？”

“……上次体检好像是一米八五？现在呢？我也长高了哦。”Thor摸着Loki细窄的腰侧笑道。

Loki翻了个白眼，但还是顺着Thor的话说：“一米八八了吧，不知道……快点学习，你肯定要考基础数学，到时候成绩太差，你还想不想上大学？”

不想，想上你。Thor在心里诚实地回答，附带打了个哈欠，但他仍旧觉得给他补习的Loki很可爱。

Loki皱起眉头，不愿意当老师当得这么失败，他软声说：“你今天全做对，我晚上就留下。”

“不然你还想去哪？”Thor恶声恶气地说，挑起眉梢，轻轻在Loki耳边说了两句，“……怎么样，你答不答应？”

“……你先全做对吧。”Loki冷哼一声，他才不信平时都要交空白卷的Thor能短时间内全部做对，至于他提的要求……Loki耳根一红，Thor就是天天没个正经才会交白卷！

Thor捏捏Loki的屁股，好笑地说：“别小瞧我。”之后的辅导课他倒听得格外认真，他越认真，Loki越觉得他对今晚的事上心，教的时候不免想要使坏，故意略过关键的一步。

临近五点，Loki去准备食材，Thor在屋子里做卷子，大概一小时过去，Loki改卷，换Thor去做完饭。Loki盯着有点潦草的卷面不禁疑窦丛生，Thor怎么可能全做对？Thor怎么会那一步？他不是上课都在睡觉吗！Loki暗骂，硬要给他挑出错处来，这颇有点鸡蛋里挑骨头的意味，然而他还是成功了。

“……怎么样，我是不是拿了满分？”Thor得意洋洋地端着意大利面出来，他绑着略长的头发，露出整张笑脸，Loki恨不得给他两巴掌。

Loki神色凛然，不经意说：“哦，错了一点。”

“才一点？”Thor瞥他一眼，绽出一个坏笑来，“那我也进步很多了，值得你奖励，我已经订了蛋糕。”

“什么？！”Loki瞪圆眼睛，像只气鼓鼓的绿眼猫，他话音刚落，外卖小哥就按响了他们家的门铃，Loki黑着脸看着Thor去取蛋糕，所以不管他考得怎么样都要做？Loki磨了磨牙说，“你太过分了。”

Thor笑着把Loki推到餐桌前，安抚他先吃晚饭，坐到对面目不转睛地说：“不找你纾解，难道找别人？何况我的确考得不错。”

这下Loki迷糊了，他皱眉道：“你不是都会吗，装什么差生？”

“是Laufeyson先生教得好，我可没听过课。”Thor认真地说，丝毫没有骗Loki的意思。

Loki狐疑道：“真的？你就只听了我刚才讲的那些——”如果是这样，Thor也太聪明了点，Loki叹了口气，看来今晚这事势在必行。

 

吃完饭Loki便去洗澡，他想起Thor要做的事，不得不将全身上下每一道缝隙都仔细揉搓过，他被热气熏得脸红，揉着乳晕和股缝，想到Thor那双蓝眼睛，以及他看自己的眼神，Loki不免心下一动。

他擦干身体裹着大浴巾就这样走了出去，Thor洗好碗去隔间冲澡，一出来就看到Loki白生生的腿搭在沙发上，他在玩手机，浴巾滑落一角，露出瘦削的肩膀和锁骨，Loki眼角透着被热意蒸起的红，Thor忽然觉得那些情趣过程都可以省去，只要看到Loki不穿衣服，就想把他操得烂熟。

Loki见Thor向他走来，身上还装模作样地穿了睡裤，便冷哼着去拆蛋糕盒子，只是普通的奶油蛋糕，Loki伸手挖了一点试味道，和一般奶油蛋糕不太一样，这次似乎格外不腻而好吃，Loki没忍住又吃了一口，转头对坐到身边的Thor含糊地夸奖一句。

Thor拉过Loki的手，Loki倏地借力将他推倒，手上那一坨奶油便趁机划在Thor的胸膛上，Loki趴在他胸前，眯起眼说：“老实点，你到底是学会了故意做错，还是真的现学现卖？”

“现学现卖，我不爱撒谎。”Thor嚷道，Loki的下巴搁在他心口，手像猫爪一样挠着他，Loki把奶油涂匀在Thor的喉结和乳头处，探出艳红的舌头在他喉结下方敏感脆弱的颈部皮肤上来回扫动，Thor咽咽口水，下身给出极大的反应。

Loki本来跨坐在Thor下腹，忽然身后有了支撑点，他当然知道那是什么，羞恼地向后一坐，Thor嘶了一声，Loki轻轻把他脖子上奶油吮干净，随后是胸口，Loki戳上Thor饱满的胸肌，不无嫉妒他的身材，Loki刚要说什么，没保持好重心，软软的鼻头顿时压到奶油堆里，他惊叫一声，刚才好好的气氛都磨没了，Thor忍住笑，在Loki东倒西歪之前扶住他。

“别动。”男人低喝一声，将他压到沙发上，亲昵地舔掉鼻尖上的奶油，“甜的。”

Thor又在释放荷尔蒙了，Loki瞪他一眼，捏着他的胳膊道：“所以，你其实学习能力很强，只是不爱学？”

“要看谁教吧，你教得比较好。”Thor认真地想了一会儿，嬉笑道，“班里的老头没意思。”他捏着Loki的细腰，刮了奶油慢慢将他全身每个部位都涂上一些，半大的蛋糕很快就用完了。

浑身黏糊糊，Loki瞪着Thor，不满地说：“你怎么想出这种……嗯唔……”他没想到自己连脚趾都这么敏感，圆润的趾头被Thor含在口中，还好他刚才都洗干净了，Loki害羞地想，Thor的吮吸像羽毛落在心上，有点痒，时而重时而狠厉，顺着脚裸一路上来，Loki本以为他会像以往那样舔穴，今天他却没有在花唇外涂抹奶油，Loki眨着眼。

接着是小腹，他怕痒，Thor没涂很多，却还是让Loki忍不住笑出声，肚皮一颤一颤，Thor望着他，两人像小兽一般亲密地蹭了蹭鼻子。

“好了吗……嗯，痒……”Loki自己都没发觉他语气里的撒娇，离结业考试还剩一个月，他和Thor却在这里做爱，Loki红着脸，乳尖如愿以偿地被男人纳入口中，Thor在这抹了尤其多，他先是用嘴唇去蹭上头的奶油，随后舔掉乳尖上的，留下乳晕上一圈，Loki半撑起身体，将Thor的动作看得一清二楚，艳红的舌尖挑逗着敏感的乳粒，将它挤压下去，沾到旁边的奶油，再吮干净，循环往复，光是舔弄左边，Loki就感觉自己快高潮了，下身湿得彻底，乳尖被玩得红肿不堪。

他说话的时候舌头也没那么灵活啊！Loki腹诽。

“舒服吗？”Thor拨弄着可怜的乳尖问，他以前倒也不爱吃甜食，今天却觉得格外可口，他嘬的力度时轻时重，让Loki浑身打颤，Thor又挖了一点奶油覆上Loki的唇瓣，在绿眼睛的凝视下，上前吻住Loki，他哼了一声，像小动物发出的黏糊声响，Thor爱怜地亲亲他，吮吻着Loki的齿关，将他抱到怀里。

“嗯嗯……唔，下面痒。”Loki小声地蹭着Thor的脖颈，他跨坐到Thor身上，湿润的穴口在Thor腿上留下湿漉漉的水痕，Thor托在他屁股上的手捏了捏，Loki更是酥麻，身上有些黏糊，有蛋糕痕迹的地方都被Thor处理干净了，Loki想着他们最近关系不错，遂跪到沙发上，羞耻地抬起臀部，伸手掰开白嫩的臀肉，露出被掩藏起来的红色穴缝。

Thor眼神阴鸷，Loki少有主动求欢的时刻，大腿都在轻轻颤抖。Thor上前，握住阴茎在后穴处拍了拍，又移到前穴微微刺入，看着深红色的龟头陷入艳红的泥泞中，他又坏心地抽出，Loki习惯性随着他的动作向后退了退，嫩生生的股瓣夹着前端，Loki反应过来不好意思地想要前倾，却被Thor狠狠顶入。

“啊……”原本黏腻的地方被硬生生挤开，粗长的性器操了进来，深浅两处的敏感点都被Thor照顾到了，Thor感觉有点紧涩，便伸手去前头揉他的乳尖，握着勃起的阴茎搓了几下，Loki渐渐放软身体，Thor狠狠撞他，抽插的力度比以往都大，后颈处还被他含着吸吮，肯定会留下痕迹。

“啊，别这样撞……”Loki瞪大眼睛，抽插的声音实在太过淫靡，沉甸甸的囊袋拍在阴唇上，Loki下身酸麻，几次被撞得有了尿意，Loki闷哼一声，羞耻地跟Thor说轻点。

Thor揉揉他的下腹，忽而把他抱到怀里，自己坐在沙发上，一边向上挺腰，一边拉开Loki两条腿问：“你要是和女人一样有阴蒂，是不是碰两下就会高潮？”

Loki听得下身一缩，恶狠狠地回过头说：“我不是女人……你是不是……”他又想起Thor没跟他在一起之前到处厮混的私生活，Loki心下有气，加上这具身体的确与常人不同，他当即不愿合作想要起身，可Thor哪里会给他机会，Loki挣扎两下，气愤地瞪Thor。

“没说你是女人。”Thor咬着他的耳垂，好笑地说，“我只是做个假设，不觉得很有趣吗？别人的身体长什么样我才没兴趣。”

“哪里有趣，又不是长在你身上。”Loki不满地说，到底是被Thor的话安抚了下来，他没再反抗，Thor笑嘻嘻地在他耳边说了几句假想的场景，Loki不禁惊叫道，“Thor Odinson！”

“嗯？”Thor向上挺胯，Loki的声音越发尖锐，他抓着Thor的手指，两人十指紧扣，Loki露出欢愉而又痛苦的神色。向下，他碰到Thor的耻毛；向上，他的穴肉黏着阴茎上的青筋恋恋不舍。

“唔，唔……要到了，啊——”Loki想着Thor刚说的那些黄色废料，下身不断痉挛缩紧，他揉着自己的阴茎，一个劲地打颤，眼前划过白光，内里再次被填满，Thor的喘息声就在他耳边，Loki软下身，靠在Thor肩头不住地喘气。

“……八月一起去上学？”他们没有家长送的习惯，但谁知道各自的家长会不会突然想陪着他去，就算是这样，还是提前约好比较稳妥，Thor低声问，“还是一起在外面租房吧，就说我是你的舍友？”

“不要脸。”Loki的声音还带着高潮后的味道，软软的，又沙哑，他嗤笑道，“你又不一定能考上。”

“小看我？”Thor捏着他的腰侧轻轻挠动，Loki果然受不了地告饶起来。

Loki在心里嘀咕，这么殷勤要求同行，指不定是要在去的路上操他，到时候才不允许Thor这样做。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小可怜上大学以后得到了快乐！！！

高中的最后几周过得很快，时光飞逝，一眨眼就过了毕业季。

Laufey从外地请假回来看望Loki，他们退掉了那间用来走读的房子，父子二人就Loki的大学生涯谈了一个下午，Loki谎称有朋友住在附近，没有跟Laufey一起回家，而是拖着行李箱住进Thor家。

两人腻在一起将近一星期，Thor才不舍地退掉房子，没过多久他们都收到了阿斯加德大学的通知书，Loki被法学院录取，而Thor进了环境科学院，依然是橄榄球队的一员。

没有分别太久，八月底Thor便和Loki一起住进他们在阿斯加德的新房子。

“……怎么样，我觉得这个飘窗很不错。”Loki刚下车就被Thor推进屋子，男人叽叽喳喳跟他介绍，Loki放下行李听见他说，“很适合做爱哦。”

Loki：“……”他忍不住翻了个白眼。

Thor从身后抱着Loki，他早来了几天处理屋子的相关事宜，今天去车站接Loki：“真期待给这个屋子开光啊。”

Loki：“……”他转身狠狠揍了Thor一拳，屋里被收拾得齐齐整整，Loki难得露出个笑容，仰头吻住Thor的嘴角，含含糊糊地说：“上大学你就成年了吧，以后别被我看到你打架。”

“这不行，男人都是用拳头说话的。”Thor正经地说，看着Loki幽深的绿眸，他抿唇摆手道，“只是刚好你每次路过我都在解决靠口舌没办法解决的问题罢了。”

Loki斜睨他一眼，怀疑的表情让Thor不禁笑出声来，他摸摸Loki的脑袋道：“你都还记得啊，那些事。”

Loki脸颊微红，半晌默不做声地点点头。

 

到了新的环境，旧的朋友就会显出一种与众不同的情谊来，阿斯加德大学中他们熟悉的只有彼此，而又是这样的关系，便更加珍视对方。

Thor与Loki性子不同，他虽然只关心Loki一人，身边却依旧迅速围起了新的朋友，他本来以为Loki会保持独来独往的习惯，可进大学后Loki仿佛变了一个人。

他游刃有余，在年级中声望极高，虽然不像Thor那样有固定的朋友圈，但每个人都对他颇有好感，和高中时的情况全然不同，Thor第一次来法学院找Loki时彻底被这一幕震惊——Loki正温和地跟身边的人讨论课程内容，含笑的目光让女生心动不已。

Thor当即脸黑了一半，嘴角抽搐，直到Loki发现他的存在，慢慢收好东西朝他走来。

“你以前不是不耐烦跟他们打招呼？”Thor等走远了半搂住Loki问。

“这不一样，这些都是有价值的人。”Loki笑了笑说，“以后打官司遇到的法官、检察官、律师，也许都是他们，处好关系并没有坏处。”

Thor转念一想明白了这其中的差别，不免觉得Loki有些势利，瞪他一眼说：“那看来我对你价值不高，不然你怎么会每次见我都丧着脸？”

Loki猜到他不高兴，环境使然，他不喜欢高中的氛围，进入大学以后却觉得鸟入丛林、鱼入大海，这种感觉的确与众不同，他不会撒谎骗Thor，但Thor对他而言，又不是单纯用价值可以衡量的。Loki笑了笑，他们家就在校门对面，过了红绿灯上楼便是。他进门便拉过Thor的衣领，把男人压在门板上亲吻。

“唔嗯……”Loki的主动换来Thor更粗暴的对待，Thor几乎将他整个人抱了起来，托着他的屁股，吮着他的口腔，把Loki吻得湿漉漉。绿眼微眯，Loki松开Thor喘息道，“嗯，可我不会关注他们的心情和喜好，也不会在意他们与谁做朋友，但Thor……”

Loki挣开他的桎梏，慢慢往下滑，坐到地上，解开Thor的裤链，半勃的性器弹出来打在他脸上留下一道水痕，Loki歪着脑袋说：“这东西的一举一动，我会管的。”他露出清冷的笑意，显得格外魅惑。

Loki极少用嘴帮Thor解决，今天他难得俯低身子，挨着那根粗硬的性器，Thor一时僵住，硬生生地靠着门板，Loki不耐烦地抱怨道：“你躲什么？”

“我没有。”Thor理直气壮地否认，心里不免十分期待，该死，光看着Loki这张脸他就性欲高涨，阴茎怒涨着。黑发少年没有急着将阴茎含入口中，而是握着玩弄起来，他从底端撸到顶部，抿唇在马眼处揉捏，Thor不禁嘶了一声，Loki加重手上的力道，Thor忍着爽疼的快感，“你想它坏掉吗？”他挺腰，阴茎不免戳到Loki的薄唇上，对方恼怒地瞪他一眼。

“坏掉也好。”Loki口是心非，松开手张嘴轻轻含住顶端，他的舌尖几乎窜入了马眼，刮下里头的粘液，Thor无法忍耐地抓着Loki后脑的头发，把他往自己的方向带，“唔嗯……”Loki第一次帮他，咽得太深以至于脆弱的喉管反射性收缩，Thor托着他的脑袋狠狠撞了几下撤出来，Loki被逼出生理泪水，湿着眼睛望向Thor，来不及吞咽的唾沫顺着嘴角滑落，艳红的薄唇含住硬挺的前端，Thor把他从地上拉起来，使劲吻了吻。

“没受伤吧？”Thor搂着Loki，虽然那种紧致湿漉的感觉和往常不同十分新鲜，但他并不想失去理智伤到Loki，看他纡尊降贵给自己含一会儿Thor越想进入Loki。

Loki还没脱掉任何衣物，Thor粗热的性器隔着裤子蹭他的下体，Loki面红耳赤地抵住Thor的胸膛，闷闷地说：“没事，我还想试试……”

他这样说Thor哪里受得了，当即挑起Loki的下巴眯眼问：“前两天不是刚喂了你一次？”

Loki挣开Thor的手向下滑，小口舔舐起男人的茎柱来，Thor的味道很重，Loki忍住开始的不适，渐渐习惯后含着顶端吸吮，他并不喜欢将性器完全纳入口中，这样手口并用的方式也能让Thor获得快感——Loki懒散地说：“可是又没喂这里。”他张开嘴，乳白色的浊液徘徊在红嫩的舌面上，Loki勾起笑容，向上拉Thor的手。

“真是欠操。”Thor拧着眉头，被Loki拉得向下一坐，他爬到了自己身上，Thor危险的眼神追随Loki的动作，青年撩起衣服，解开裤链，将裤子往下褪，露出修长的腿，他咬着衣服下摆，拉起Thor的手来抚摸自己的胸口，下身也夹着Thor的阴茎来回蹭动，有几次都几乎插了进去。

Loki脸颊酡红，慢慢向下坐，他今天没有扩张，所以开始并不能很快接纳Thor的性器，他上下起伏，Thor刮蹭他的乳尖，衣角渐渐印上一道水痕，粗硬的阴茎渐渐挤开紧致的甬道，Loki的喉腔窜出几声呻吟，Thor无奈地说：“不需要扩张吗？真爱逞强。”

“要你管。”Loki闷闷地说，他慢慢往下坐，Thor被他的倔强折服，尽可能托着他的屁股免得他没力气突然入得太深，另一只手则时不时抚弄他的阴茎，Loki舒爽地哼叫起来，比往日都放得开。

好不容易坐到最深，Loki松开衣角喘息起来，慢慢直起身，又坐下去，他不如Thor往日操他那样快，但更加细致，且知道自己的敏感点在哪，每次都戳到那儿，动了几下Loki有点酸麻，他扶着Thor的肩膀，身下的男人猛地向上顶胯，Loki瞪大眼睛，内里湿漉漉地收缩起来。

“啊……嗯唔……”Loki被他推到了高潮的边缘，深吸几口气才缓过来，他报复性地看了坏笑的Thor一眼，开始大起大落地操起自己，毫无章法地使用Thor的性器，腰杆扭动，细白皮肤上的指痕晃动着，Thor狠狠在他臀上拍了一掌，内里顿时绞紧了。

“真烫……”Thor掐着Loki，顾不得这还是他上位的姿势，把人一把抱起来，Loki惊慌地环住Thor的肩膀，由于重力原因，阴茎操到最深处，Loki呼了两口气，Thor看着他一脸失神，忍不住咬住他的耳廓轻轻舔舐，Loki呜咽一声，穴口翕合，渗出的粘液甚至滴到了后穴上。

粗糙的舌苔触及柔软的耳廓，Loki打了个激灵，伏在Thor的肩头，Thor把他抱进卧室，在床上微微撤出了一些，Loki当即侧过头瞪他，好像Thor抢走了什么属于他的东西似的。Thor觉得好笑，一挺腰又送了回去，Loki满足地哼了哼，Thor低下头抱住Loki轻声说：“怎么办，你越来越可爱了，真是不想让你出门……真喜欢你啊……”

“说什么……哈嗯，好深……胡话。”Loki湿着眼睛，瞪人毫无说服力，他的声音更加沙哑而尖细，湿软的内穴描绘出青筋的形状，Loki红着脸，被Thor连续操了几下，没忍住射了出来，喷溅在自己的腹部胸前，Thor低头，被痉挛的内穴绞得发麻，没多忍耐也到达高潮。

Loki没有告诉过Thor，他很喜欢他射在自己体内，像被填满了，整个身体都放松下来，滚烫而湿润，完全充满属于Thor的气息，他抱住自己的恋人，和Thor交换了个黏腻的亲吻。如果不是Thor，他不会沉溺在这种亲昵的事上。

“……笑什么呢？”Thor见他难得露出这种肆意的笑容，好奇地问，“你就这么喜欢大学生活？”

Loki松乏地勾起嘴角道：“对，感觉很自由，和中学不一样了。啊，你也变得可爱许多。”他伸手去捏Thor的脸颊，十分惬意而舒展。

Thor倒是不明白他的心理，以前和现在真的差别那么大吗？对Thor而言，宇宙的中心仍是Loki，他甚至不习惯进入新的环境，而Loki在此如鱼得水，Thor感慨地抓住Loki的手：“你可别跑远了。”

Loki轻松地笑道：“要继续追我。”

“哪次不是我追你？”Thor挑衅地看他一眼，就连他们刚开始，也是他缠着Loki……尽管Loki小动作颇多，旨在引起他的注意，Thor摸着他的后颈道，“我们总是在一起。”

Loki笑了起来，把脸埋进被子里，第一次笑得这样张狂而兴奋，他挑起细长鸦黑的眉毛，直起身捏住Thor的下巴：“虽然觉得很可笑，人生还刚开始，但Thor……你逃不掉的。”

那样意气风发的Loki，Thor从未见过，但他希望Loki这样下去，敞开内心，变得更加耀眼。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完结了

 

大学期间Loki的知名度远胜Thor，他加入了辩论队，从校赛到州赛一路都小有名气，Thor虽然仍旧是橄榄球场上的明星，但女生们仿佛更吃Loki这种“斯文败类”风。每次从球场上离开Thor都能听见有人在议论他的男朋友，充满期待的语气让他暗暗不爽。

这个周末，Thor的老朋友Tony从隔壁市的中庭大学来找他玩，Loki听说他们要见面，Thor象征性问了句要不要一起去，没想到Loki果断答应了。

于是当Tony见到Thor和Loki同时出现 ，他的下巴差点掉到了桌上：“你们什么时候这么熟了？”

Loki见他独自前来，起了逗弄的心思，一边喝咖啡一边说：“不如说Thor怎么没有与你要好到告诉你我们的事。”

“Thor？”Tony狐疑地瞪着他，“别告诉你们早就……”他回想起高中最后一年他们在他家玩的那场游戏，“你们一定是那之后才熟起来的吧，呵呵。”

Thor不清楚Loki的诡计，但颇为配合地说：“之前也认识。”

Tony：“……”那你这样就很不厚道了，他试图挽回局面，看着比往常少了点阴郁的Loki说：“那也不能比我认识你早吧？”

“嗤，这家伙从幼儿园就住我隔壁了。”Loki连眼皮都没掀，回味完Tony的话说，“你这种吃醋的口吻是怎么回事？Thor又不是你的男朋友。”

“我不搞基！”Tony冷嘲道，Thor自始至终好心情地看着Loki，Tony隐约觉得事情不妙，眉毛一抖，他摸着下巴上的胡渣，正要说些什么。

“但是他搞基啊。”Loki指了指Thor，见Tony一脸震惊，下巴又快摔到桌面上，他接到Thor责备的目光，恶作剧心再起，慢条斯理地说，“收回前言，他还是喜欢女孩。”

Thor深感不妙，Tony信以为真地松了口气，回想起那些年他和Thor一起看过的长腿女孩，结果Loki恶魔般的声音再度传来，他装作不经意地说：“不过我也没办法变成女性，Thor只能继续当基佬。”

Tony：“……”请您闭嘴好吗？

一分钟后Tony意识到Loki是在故意放闪光弹，他不禁气恼，瞪着Thor说：“所以这也是从幼儿园开始的吗？”

“当然不是，唔，大概是毕业前一年？”Thor回忆起来，关于究竟是哪个时间点爱上Loki，他还真说不清，他瞥向Loki头顶蜷曲的黑发，旋即看向Tony说，“抱歉，之前没跟大家说一声。”

Tony摸着自己的心脏扁扁嘴，不，我能理解你，谁惹上了Loki Laufeyson应该都不想说吧，呵呵……他吃了一口肋排，酸溜溜地说：“所以上次游戏，Loki作弊了吧。”

“那倒没有，Loki说的话的确让我……震惊。”Thor斜睨Loki，对方这时倒是知情识趣地别开眼。

“噢，啧，酸臭味。”Tony没再多问。

 

之后这顿饭吃得还算圆满，Tony第一次来这座城市，Thor责无旁贷要带他到附近转转，结果Tony和Loki进了商场，在男装区流连忘返，比拼刷卡的速度，Thor后背一凉，坐在椅子上有些不自在。

“啊呀，这位先生您不去试试衣服吗？”导购小姐看到好身材的Thor坐着干等，干脆拿来一套衣服推荐道，“这是我们这个季度的新款，很衬您呢，之前有买过西装吗？要不要试试？”

Thor挨不住女性的劝说，去试了那套衣服。他常在球场上活动，少有穿正装的机会，一时觉得十分变扭，花费了比往常长的穿衣时间，Thor叹了口气，他不会打领结，只能就这样走出去。

“……Thor，我还想说你去哪……你怎么穿成这样！”Loki换好衣服站在外面，骤一看到Thor这样穿，不禁恼怒地说，“快去换回来。”

“怎么？不好看吗？”Thor望着镜子里的自己，疑惑地摸摸后脑，虽然跟平时不太一样，但本质上不还是他吗？

“难看死了。”Loki瞪着镜子里的Thor，上前打他一掌警告道，“快脱下来。”

旁边的导购员和Tony异常尴尬，Tony忍不住为好友辩解道：“哪有你说的那么夸张，很帅啊，走出去能迷倒不少小姑娘吧？”

“是呀，这位先生身材好，穿什么……”导购小姐被Loki不经意丢过来的眼刀杀得闭上嘴，她往Thor身后挪动，试图用高大的身影挡住那道视线。

Tony气不过Loki这样管Thor，阴阳怪气地说：“都已经21世纪了，还有人颠倒黑白、管得这么宽啊。”

Thor再迟钝也意识到根本不是他帅不帅的问题，而是Loki不想让他穿这套衣服，他好笑地瞥Loki一眼，对方正在和Tony斗嘴，论阴阳怪气，还没人能从Loki嘴上占到便宜：“孤家寡人，自然没有见识。”

Tony：“……Thor，你对此真的没有什么要说的吗？”

“唔，他不喜欢就算了，反正也是穿给他看。”Thor笑眯眯地进去换衣服。

Loki颇有面子地扬起下巴，回味刚才看到的景象，顾不得Tony的跳脚，他仍在犹豫之中，结账了几套刚看上的衣服，最后小声对收银员道：“刚才那位先生试的西装拿一套，就那个码数。”

Tony：“……”行，都是情趣，做戏给我看罢了，我都懂。

 

把气哄哄的Tony送回酒店，Thor提着大袋小袋走在Loki身边，他刚才无意翻了一下，发现自己那套西装最后还是被装入袋中，Thor走到公寓楼下时问：“你是不是想让我穿着那套西装操你？”

Loki耳根一红否认道：“这是你说的，跟我可没关系。”他推开家门，夺过Thor手中的衣服，去衣帽间将它们一一挂起。

“真的吗？不要我再试试？”Thor笑着，进门拿出西服，慢条斯理地脱掉自己身上的衣物，Loki的脸越来越红，Thor露出得逞的笑容，换上西服，他没有拉好裤链，Loki已经看得两眼发直，Thor走上前吹了个口哨道，“你硬了。”

“生理反应罢了。”Loki回过头整理衣物，出租房的衣帽间并不大，两个人挤在这里一时有些逼仄，Thor抱着Loki，将他困在自己怀里，嘴唇贴着Loki的后颈，他的唇瓣发干，磨蹭脖子后细嫩的皮肤是一种粗糙的质感，Loki浅浅地呻吟一声。

他的蹭弄、他的吻，顺着Loki的后背一直到尾椎骨，他喘息着，被Thor捏着腰窝，Loki发出软腻的叫声，Thor的舌尖抵着他的后穴。事情怎么会变成这样呢……Loki头昏脑胀地想，明明今天不应该做的，Thor却还舔着他，手指插在前面搅动，Loki靠在镜子上，被他逼得无路可退，嫩肉被挤开，黏膜分泌出汁水渗到Thor的舌尖上，Loki只能扭着腰，发出淫靡的呻吟声。

“别这样，啊，戳到了，你……”Loki忍不住沉下身体，白皙的脸庞熏染上绯红，Thor在身后发出闷笑，作恶的两根手指操上他的敏感带，Loki低叫，阴茎挺得很高。

这时候Thor才允许他转过身来，Thor仍旧衣冠楚楚，纽扣扣得一丝不苟，而他半脱下裤子，一副即将高潮的色情模样，Loki轻轻喘息，Thor伸手到他身后抹了一把：“好湿啊……Laufeyson先生，到店里来买东西竟然湿着屁股吗？”

这是什么下流剧本？！Loki目瞪口呆，后穴都僵硬不少，Thor却还色情地揉弄那儿，假装不经意碰到了前面的花穴，他故作惊讶道：“这是……Laufeyson先生，前面也湿成这样，真敏感。”

“你好欠揍。”Loki咬牙切齿地说，Thor怕他不开心，不会为了情趣拿一些无谓的词来羞辱他，Loki却也能猜到他的言下之意，身体敏感地打着哆嗦。

“你想试哪件衣服？我觉得你很适合这样。”Thor说完就去脱Loki的衣物，将他的上衣剥掉，裤子已经松垮地掉到了膝盖处，Loki今天穿着黑色的长袜，脚裸被包裹，赤身裸体之下显得格外色情，Thor把后穴开发得很湿润了，将阴茎慢慢推了进去，Loki绷紧脚趾，吐出一口绵长的呼吸，视线渐渐模糊，Thor就着插入的动作把他顶回镜子前，“你觉得这样穿好看吗？”

“……啊哈，嗯，你有病啊——”Loki低叫出声，“又不是国王的新衣，有什么好看的，唔……”他没想到Thor会说得这么羞耻，衣服都被他扒光了，居然问他好不好看。

Thor端起Loki的下巴，让他正视镜子里的自己，低声在他耳边说：“我觉得很好看，很英俊。”在穴里抽插的阴茎竟然又硬了几分，Loki呵出的白气打在镜面，Thor前后夹击，时不时捏他的乳头，撸动硬挺，搅动花穴，几轮下来Loki都快失去知觉了。

“别说了，别形容，你这变态。”Loki看不怎么清楚，眼前的白一道接着一道，他好不容易看清他们的倒影，又被Thor穿着正装的模样刺激得脸红心跳，他肩宽腰窄腿长，天生的衣架子，尽管年纪还轻，气质不那么成熟正经，却别有一番风味。

镜子一阵晃动，男人们的呻吟声混作一团，终于有人忍不住了，镜子溅上精液，穴里也格外湿黏，Loki的手抓了两下没够到能触碰的东西，无力地向下垂落，Thor托着他的身体，将阴茎撤出，抱着筋疲力尽的客人说：“你对我的服务满意吗？”

“……差评。”Loki抬手轻轻扇了Thor一巴掌，“我腿好酸，站太久了……高潮的时候都快痉挛了。”

Thor委屈地看着Loki说：“差评要扣奖金，Laufeyson先生真残酷，只能再操一次让Laufeyson先生知道我很努力了。”

Loki：“……”

结果真的被他又按在浴室里操了一顿。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完，感谢观看！

10

秋天之后是冬天，距离炎夏已经过去了半年，回想起那段日子，Loki至今仍有些恍惚。

他没想过会和真正Thor走到一起，原本以为大学就会分道扬镳，那个任性霸道的男人会离他而去，而Thor并非他想象中那样薄情——事实上，他脑子里的Thor和真正的Thor一贯不同。不过那都不重要了，Loki对现状很满意。

唯一让他疑虑的是，临近圣诞，他的身体有点反常。

起初是食欲不振和困倦，随后是反胃和无精打采。Loki本来还没意识到这是什么毛病，某天和Thor走在回家路上听到两个孕妇在聊天，他突然揪紧Thor的袖口。

“操。”Loki难得爆粗，阴沉着脸看向Thor，“你有什么想说的？”

“哈？”Thor莫名其妙地摸摸后脑，他光顾着看路，根本没注意路人的对话。

Loki拽着Thor的手微微颤抖，把他拖到药店门口，艰涩地说：“你这混蛋，没发现我这几天……不舒服吗？”

“现在又不舒服了？”Thor有点紧张，“我知道啊，你说自己胃口不好，又老想睡觉，我最近不是没吵你吗？”

他还委屈上了？Loki目瞪口呆，气冲冲地说：“你就不能做点符合常识、符合逻辑的推理吗？”

Thor盯着Loki的脸，试图从他的表情找出他想要的答案，半晌之后Thor举起手投降道：“求你了，宝贝，你直说好吗？”

Loki捶他一拳，咬牙切齿道：“你，做爱时最爱说的话是什么？”

Thor回想了下，不好意思地偷笑，摸摸Loki的脸颊道：“你太紧了，放松点？”

Loki：“……”他为什么要找差生当男朋友，沟通起来简直困难重重。

“唔，那不然就是‘我快被你夹射了’？”Thor小心翼翼地思索道。

Loki叹了口气，攥紧拳头说：“是谁上次对我说要把我操到怀孕？”

“是我，嗯？”Thor眨眨眼，经Loki这么一提醒，他好像知道发生了什么，后知后觉露出兴奋而紧张的笑容，抓住Loki的手问，“真的是怀孕吗？你能怀孕？我不是那个意思，我没想到，Loki！”

“滚，我也没想到。”Loki气急败坏，“我要去流产，这太不合时宜了，才刚上大学，你这混蛋！以后都给我戴套啊！”他生气地原地徘徊，没走两圈就被Thor带进怀中。Loki知道自己的说法很自私，如果有孩子，那也是他和Thor的孩子，他不能单方面决定它的去留……但怎么可能留下它呢？

Thor圈住Loki，把他困在自己的长风衣里，两人四目相接，Thor歉疚地说：“是我们的孩子，别这样。总之，先确定是不是真的怀孕了再说吧，现在登记结婚我也完全没问题。”他亲了亲Loki的额头，总之是他不好，Loki才刚成人，现在怀孕确实早了

但戴套做爱似乎不如肉贴肉舒服，Thor叹了口气，没想到自己真的把这话说了出来，Loki恶狠狠地瞪他，低声吼道：“你是不是除了打球其他时间都在用下半身思考！现在是讨论舒不舒服的时候吗？你进去，买验孕棒，我不去，太丢人了。”

但那样你也很舒服啊。Thor在心里小声反驳，生怕Loki最近的身体征兆是真的怀孕了，不敢让他太生气，他觉得自己像个搞大未成年女友肚子的荒唐男人——尽管事实好像相去无几——Thor飞快走进药店，买了好几个牌子的验孕棒，惹来药剂师询问的目光。

买好后他们迅速回家，趴在沙发上研究起说明书。

“验孕棒是女性用来检测是否怀孕的一种工具……”怕说明书不够详细，Thor上网搜索起相关知识，他担忧地问Loki，“你也不算女性，那这样操作准确吗？”

Loki狠狠揍他一拳：“都说怀孕会变傻，是你能怀孕还是我能？为什么你今天如此愚蠢？噢，对不起我忘了，你一直如此愚蠢，把东西给我，我去厕所，你别跟来。”他紧张地捏起验孕棒，头也不回朝厕所走去，Loki此刻像个偷食禁果的坏孩子，既懊悔又紧张。

Thor当然不可能如他所说在原地坐着，他很关心Loki，也很关心这件事的结果，等Loki带上门，他便趴到门边小声地说：“我买了不同牌子，你多试试。”

Loki：“……”他感觉自己就算没怀孕也体会了一把孕期狂躁的感觉。

大概等了五分钟，里头终于传来了一丝动静，来回走动的Thor一把推开没被锁上的门，看到Loki瘫软地坐在地板上，Thor连忙拿起扔在一旁的验孕棒。

清一色的一条线。

“太好了，没怀孕……”Loki拭去额上的汗珠，眯起眼问，“你是不是很失望？”

“当然没有！”Thor坐到Loki身边，抿唇说，“我也很紧张。刚才我一直在想，万一真的怀孕了，要怎么养活我们一家，父母那边的说辞我都想好了，毕竟是第一次当父亲……但这事仍旧来得太突然，如果没怀孕，那一切就简单得多。”

Loki一愣，没想到Thor会想这么多，他还在絮絮叨叨地说：“可这是我和你的孩子，我也会有所期待。”

Loki嗤笑一声，舒展身体趴到Thor身上，长叹一口气说：“喂，怀孕了你就能禁欲一年了，你真的忍得住吗？哥哥。”他的声音很轻，像羽毛落在心上，痒痒的。

“三个月就行了吧。”Thor异常郑重地说，“我刚才顺便查了——Loki！”他话音没落，Loki的拳头如雨点般落了下来。

信他是好男人就怪了！Loki在心里怒骂。

 

保险起见，Loki后来还是去看了医生，当然他挂的不是妇科的号，稍微检查完确认是期末压力太大，引起食欲不振，导致疑似怀孕的症状。所以尽管这事告一段落，Loki仍旧警钟长鸣，买了一堆安全套回家，禁止Thor的无套性行为。

“……你确定这适合我的尺寸？”Thor露出个坏笑，将Loki推倒在床上，手不规矩地捏着他的乳头，Loki脸颊潮红，轻轻舔着嘴唇，下身赤裸，冲他分开腿，湿润得一开一合。

“当然。”Loki冷笑一声，连Thor的尺寸都不清楚，说出来真是贻笑大方。他伸手去解对方的拉链，结束期末考后生活又恢复正常，在平安夜到来前，他有大把时间和Thor窝在床上。Loki握住Thor的硬挺，从床头拿过一个拆开的套子，Thor见他要帮自己戴，松开Loki坐直身体，Loki当即放手，套子被Thor接住，男人无语地看他一眼，只能自食其力，将套子裹上粗硬的性器。

Loki悄悄盯着他的动作，Thor跟他在一起后真的从没戴过安全套。他们约好为了确保不怀孕，他要碰前面就得戴套，涨得发红的性器被一层薄膜裹住，似乎已经有粘液黏在膜内，即使穿上了外衣，那根凶狠的器具依旧散发着危险的气息，Loki面红耳赤地别开脸，Thor竟然起身将性器戳到他脸上，Loki惊呼，恼怒地瞪他。

Thor挑眉笑笑，将Loki按倒在床上，粗俗地说：“掰开你的逼，我要操你了。”

“闭嘴。”Loki羞耻极了，却不受控制地按照Thor的话去做，他淫荡地张开腿，分开湿润的前穴，Thor在穴口来回摩挲了几下，Loki湿得更厉害，他瑟缩着，Thor忽然将阴茎推进来，Loki瞪大眼睛，他轻微后撤，阴唇自然外翻，艳红的嫩肉被带出来，Loki腿心酸软，迷糊地问，“怎么有浮点啊……啊，嗯！好爽，啊嗯——”

看起来是个普通避孕套，没想到上面竟然有纹路，Thor稍微研磨了下花心，Loki就受不了地浪叫出声，Thor被他的反应吓了一跳，随即觉得他真可爱，摸摸Loki的脸颊亲昵地说：“难道不是你买的吗？尺寸很合适，你真了解我。”他拍了拍Loki的屁股，恶劣地耸动腰身往他的敏感处操。

“啊，要死，嗯，你慢一点……我不行，天啊，操——”Loki乱七八糟地叫着，生理泪水顺着面庞滑落，嫩肉被纹路肆意刮蹭，比往日更可怕的快感淹没了他，Loki呜咽起来，伸手去抓Thor的后背，“你是不是偷偷……啊……换了套子！”

尽管不是肉贴肉的真实触感，但这样隔着一层膜的交流也让Thor异常兴奋，囊袋撞在臀上啪啪作响，Loki湿得一塌糊涂，眼泪迷住他的视线，Thor掐着他的腰，内里缠得比以往更厉害，Thor低骂一声，抬起他的臀部促使他分得更开，不断挤压敏感的地方。

 

好舒服，好爽，Loki的脑子一片空白，这避孕套实在太薄，龟头上的棱角依旧清晰，淫水被操得往外渗漏，Loki抓住身下的床单——套子上全是他的水液这一事实大大刺激了他的感官，Loki闭上眼，体内的触感更加清晰，他像被Thor玩坏了，黏糊糊的下体不知高潮了几次。

“好湿啊，你又在咬我了。”Thor坏笑道，“就算隔着套……嘶，感觉也还不坏嘛。感觉到了吗？我在操你，你会怀孕的。”

“啊哈，要坏了。”被他描述的场景激得浑身泛红，明知道不可能，Loki却仍抓住Thor的手哭喊，叫声沙哑而甜腻，他感觉Thor更硬了些，这简直是非人类，Loki不可思议地问，“怎么还能大……”

Thor撞了撞湿软的穴道，囊袋拍在会阴上发出响声，他笑道：“因为喜欢你啊。”他将Loki拉起来，对方软得像刚出炉的小蛋糕，歪歪斜斜地靠在他身上，Thor突然顶到深处，Loki因为他的动作发出哭腔。

“我也喜欢你。”Loki抱着Thor，被他操得起起落落，最后那个点被撞得酸软，Loki低叫一声到达高潮，他痉挛得厉害，Thor也被他夹射了。

“我听到了什么？”Thor低笑，喘了口气将Loki抱起来，嘬着敏感的乳尖延长他的快感，Loki踢了踢腿无力反抗，内里反射性翕合，将Thor裹紧。他也很舒服，唯一的不满就是没填满Loki，精液悉数被套子裹住，Thor不由得可惜地叹了口气。

Loki没体验到往常黏腻又极具侵犯感的射精同样有些失落，他眯起眼睛，在Thor身上咬了一口。

“嘶……”Thor撤出阴茎，嫩肉外翻，操得久了，那儿被撑出一个圆圆的小洞，湿润的粘液滑出，Thor伸手一抹，涂在Loki胸前，他不禁勾起嘴角。

没有内射，清理工作就简单得多。Loki重新躺回床上时觉得昏昏沉沉，他靠着Thor的胸膛，嗅着对方的荷尔蒙气息，在睡过去前，Loki听见Thor偷笑道：

“在做好成为家长的准备前，我会一直陪着你。”

这话听着异常安心，在圣诞夜到来之际，Loki仿佛听见了美满的铃铛声。

 

 

END


End file.
